Dandelions
by Zayka
Summary: Как одуванчики на ветру, они не знали свою судьбу, но имели достаточно надежд и желаний, возносящих их ввысь. Оригинал: /s/7809421/1/Dandelions
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1. Бурьян.**

Касл наклонился вперед на сидении своей машины, изогнувшись и вытянув шею, чтобы получше рассмотреть дом в конце длинной засыпанной гравием подъездной дорожки. Дом стоял высокий и внушительный в свете позднего утра, крепкий и серый на фоне мягкой голубизны неба. Из-под шин мелкие камешки отпрыгивали в днище машины, постукивая по металлическим деталям, как будто барабан отбивал сигнал и начале битвы.

Слишком громко для незаметного приближения.

Его желудок нервно сжался, когда очертания серого каменного дома заслонили утреннее солнце. Возможно, он придумал не наилучший план. Возможно, ему следовало развернуться и проделать четырехчасовой путь обратно, пока никто его тут не видел. Пока его не засекла Кейт. Она просила пространство. Пространство и время. Целый континуум растянулся между ними в течение этого невыносимого месяца.

Он месяц не слышал ее голос. Месяц не видел черт ее лица. Месяц не ощущал аромата кофе, впитавшегося во все складки ее одежды. Что, если все изменилось? Что, если эта пропасть, которая разверзлась между ними, поглотила все то, что он в ней любил?

Она сказала, что ей просто надо уехать, побыть несколько дней на свободе. Несколько дней обернулись наиболее болезненно медленнотекущим месяцем в жизни Касла. Он бы сделал все, что угодно, чтобы дать ей то, что она хочет, но отойти и освободить ее от себя – это причиняло ему физическую боль. Эта боль глубоко поселилась в нем, ожесточала все его движения, его поведение. Он бы сделал все, что угодно, чтобы дать ей то, что она хочет, но только не в том случае, если это не то, что ей нужно.

Время, проведенное в одиночестве и отцовской хижине, время пребывания в наиболее темных сумерках ее жизни не казалось тем, что нужно Беккет.

Это было до того, как он обнаружил, что «хижина» в действительности является небольшим поместьем в южном Массачусетсе. Хотя это в действительности ничего не меняло, аргументы, заставившие его укрепить свое решение следовать за ней, испарились при виде этого дома. Он выглядел совсем не так, как он его представлял в своей голове. Контроль над ситуацией утекал сквозь пальцы. Он намеревался заполучить превосходство, удивив ее, но баланс быстро смещался. Это открывало совершенно новую аллею неотвеченных вопросов о загадке, которой была Кейт Беккет. Вопросов, которые настойчиво жгли его горло.

Его рука нерешительно лежала на ключе в замке зажигания. Он все еще мог развернуть машину и уехать, пока его не заметили. Он мог умчаться домой и дать ей столько пространства и столько времени, сколько ей необходимо. Он мог. Он должен был. Это было бы разумное решение. Никогда не стоит давить на Кейт Беккет. Он, что, за три года ничему не научился?

И, наконец, когда пальцы его руки окончательно сжались в неуверенном движении, чтобы завести машину, краем глаза он заметил движение сбоку от дома. Он позволил своему фокусу переместиться к тому, к чему он стремился, чего желал, чего боялся. Он узнал ее высокую фигуру даже на расстоянии. Узнал мягкие очертания ее бедер и изменчивое пространство между ее рукой и телом. Узнал ореол солнца, сверкавший в золотых прядях ее волос, и то, как нервно ее руки убирали их обратно за уши.

Он не узнал эту ее походку, медленную и неуверенную. Не узнал ее осанку с легким наклоном влево. Не узнал очертания тонких костей, которые просвечивали сквозь ее кожу.

Он должен был приехать раньше.

Она поняла, кто был в машине, в тот момент, когда услышала хруст шин на длинной дорожке, ведущей к дому, принадлежавшему ее семье. Она была удивлена, что он так долго не приезжал. Серебристый седан медленно остановился, приблизившись к массивному фасаду, и она услышала отличительную тишину, последовавшую за выключением двигателя. Она ждала, что откроется и закроется дверь и его ноги захрустят по дорожке, но этого так и не произошло. Подняв взгляд от клумбы сбоку от дома, где она провела большую часть утра, она смотрела на Касла, который сидел неподвижно в машине.

Вставая, она стянула с рук свои запачканные перчатки и бросила их на взрыхленную влажную землю, в которую она только что посадила луковицы тюльпанов. Убирая запястьем руки с подбородка мятежные пряди волос, она пошла к его все еще закрытому транспортному средству. Туго натянутый канат, что, казалось, протянулся от ее ребер к бедру, жестко рванулся. Она замедлила шаг, чуть наклоняясь влево, чтобы ослабить причиняющее боль натяжение.

Она прошла уже больше чем полпути к машине, когда он, наконец, открыл дверь и вылез наружу, медленно обходя капот, в каждой черточке его лица была неуверенность. Они были слишком далеко друг от друга для устного приветствия, что делало расстояние между ними гораздо больше, чем было на само деле. Вдалеке зачирикала птица, высмеивая окружающую тишину, высмеивая их серьезность.

Когда она подошла достаточно близко, чтобы заговорить, обнаружила, что и понятия не имеет, что она хотела сказать. Она не злилась. Не была счастлива. Не была удивлена. Встретив его наполовину извиняющийся, наполовину дерзкий взгляд, она ждала, пока его рот пытался сформировать подобие предложения. Объяснение или обвинение, подумала она.

– Привет.

Ее желудок скрутился внутри, и что-то туго сжалось у нее в груди. Где-то у нее в голове «Привет» прозвучал как эхо слов, разлитых на кладбище, тех, что невозможно похоронить 'Я люблю тебя, Кейт'.

Она вздохнула.

– Привет, Касл, – уверенность, которой она собиралась пропитать свой голос, таинственно испарилась, оставляя вместо себя какую-то вопросительность и излишнюю приглушенность.

Он сжал свои руки один раз. Второй. Его глаза явно не могли найти сфокусироваться на чем-то одном, перемещаясь от ее лица, к его ногам, затем к ее груди, потом к дому. Он не то чтобы нервно метались, но, казалось, искали цель, которая могла придать обстановке некоторое подобие нормальности. Снисходительности. Он выглядел потерянным и совершенно не в своей тарелке. Потерявший дар речи и неуверенный.

Он, что, действительно проехал сюда, не имея плана действий?

– Ты собираешь данные об избирателях для следующей переписи населения или есть какая-то другая причина, по которой ты явился в мой дом? Без приглашения.

– Я, ээ…

– Потому, что я припоминаю, что просила дать мне немного времени и пространства. Побыть одной.

– Ты просила, – он сделал шаг ближе, и она заметила перемену в нем. Он снова обрел способность распоряжаться словами, – но прошел месяц, Беккет.

Она задушила вспышку негодования, сжав зубы, прикусив защитную реакцию, готовую сорваться с губ. Казалось, он приготовился к битве, мышцы были напряжены как у дикого зверя, готового в атаке. Она разберется с этим позже. Повернув голову, Кейт бросила взгляд на ряд деревьев вдалеке, пытаясь решить, что будет правильным сейчас. Поднеся руку к лицу, она пробежала пальцами по верхней губе и затем в задумчивости слегка сжала ими нижнюю.

– Что мне полагается делать, Касл? Я не могу просто…

Она почувствовала, как пальцы мягко скользнули по ее подбородку, и повернулась обратно к нему лицом.

– У тебя там…, – он, поясняя, коснулся своего подбородка, – земля или что-то такое.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Кейт поднесла трясущуюся руку к лицу туда, где он легко прикоснулся своей большой, такой знакомой рукой, к точке, где задержалось тепло, как будто этот маленький кусочек кожи был очень нежно воспламенен. Она сглотнула.

– Садоводство.

– Садоводство?

– Да, я занималась садоводством, когда ты появился. Должно быть испачкалась.

– Здесь нет садовника?

– Мне нравиться этим заниматься.

– А когда тебя тут нет?

Она закатила глаза. – Да, Касл. У нас есть садовники.

Он вытянул вперед подбородок и приподнял бровь, как бы без слов говоря, что они не закончили разговор о доме и о том, как он вписывается в историю Кейт. Она поджала губы и пригвоздила его взглядом 'Не сейчас, Касл'.

Он, по-видимому, уловил сообщение и качнулся на пятках назад, засовывая руки в карманы и оглядывая дом, охватывая взглядом ровные ряды больших застекленных окон и круто скошенную крышу.

– Не хочешь пригласить меня внутрь?

Всегда продавливает свой путь. Она прошла мимо него и повела его к дому.

– Тут ничего нет для приема посетителей. Здесь не было гостей с тех пор, как я была ребенком… Гостевой сервиз возможно где-то в коробке на чердаке.

– Какой стыд. Я не буду впечатлен без гостевого сервиза.

Она усмехнулась и открыла дверь с фаустированным1 стеклом. Ее встретил восхитительный поток кондиционированного воздуха, который текуче скользил по ее коже. Солнце поджаривало ее все утро, вычерчивая струйки пота по рукам и на лбу. Воздух внутри обтекал ее и стирал жару прямо с поверхности.

– Проходи вперед и присаживайся в гостиной. Я пойду организую кофе и переоденусь.

– У тебя для этих целей разве нет дворецкого? – он охватил взглядом высокие потолки и широкую парадную лестницу.

– Да, дворецкий как раз поможет мне снять одежду.

Он стрельнул в нее глазами. – Я имел в виду для кофе.

– Другая работа ему нравиться больше.

Он прищурился. – Ты жестокая женщина.

– И к тому же у меня нет дворецкого. И другой прислуги тоже нет.

– За исключением садовников.

Кейт закатила глаза. Обмен шутками стартовал без усилий. Это было знакомо и могло помочь избежать серьезных тем до тех пор, пока не отпадет необходимость в обороне. Она направила его в гостиную, а сама двинулась в противоположном направлении, чтобы запустить кофе-машину, прежде чем вернуться и начать медленное восхождение по лестнице. Ступеньки требовали много работы мышц, с чем ее тело до сих пор не могло ужиться. Она достигла значительных улучшений в своем состоянии после прибытия сюда, но лестницы все еще вызывали боль и сбивали дыхание.

Прежде чем она преодолела хотя бы четыре ступеньки, Кейт почувствовала руку у своего локтя. Крепкую, поддерживающую и слега раздражающую. Она повернула голову, чтобы сказать ему, насколько сильно ей не нужна помощь в подъеме наверх.

– Я уже знаю, что тебе не нужна помощь. Но, все равно, позволь помочь тебе.

– Мне действительно не нужна помощь, Касл. Я каждый день это делаю.

– Ты да, а я нет. Не заставляй меня сидеть и наблюдать за тобой из кресла. Я чувствую себя засранцем.

Она поняла его. Кивнув, она с его помощью продолжила взбираться по лестнице, Касл поддерживал правой рукой ее за локоть, другой рукой за спину. Это было мило, хотя и без надобности. Она слегка ощущала запах его одеколона, запах, по которому скучала, сама того не сознавая.

– От тебя пахнет землей, Беккет.

Это вызвал смешок с ее стороны. Спазм диафрагмы вызвал ноющую боль, но не очень сильную, чтобы отразиться у нее на лице.

– Ничего себе, спасибо.

– Это приятый запах. Земляной. Слегка потный, – он покачал бровью, что сказало ей, что 'потный' не имеет негативного подтекста с него стороны.

– Перестань.

Он удивительным образом подчинился.

– Что ты там сажала?

– Тюльпаны.

– Мило.

– Сомневаюсь, что они зацветут. Полагаю, что посадила их не вовремя, но луковицы были тут, и мне не терпелось.

– Необходимо иметь терпение с такими вещами, если хочешь получить обильное цветение.

Она достигла последней ступеньки, и он остановился на предыдущей, готовый разойтись в разные стороны.

– Я скоро вернусь. Спасибо за помощь.

– Спасибо, что разрешила помочь.

Смотреть, как она непреклонно взбирается по этим ступенькам, замедляя движение каждый раз, когда что-то будто рвалось среди ее хрупких частей тела. Конечно, он рванулся к ней. Конечно, он последовал за ней. Конечно, он влез именно туда, где, как он знал, он был не нужен.

Не относилось ли это и в целом ко всей его поездке?

Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не подхватить ее на руки и не отнести наверх, только ради того, чтобы не видеть ее очевидной боли. Он ограничился рукой на ее локте, возможно больше помогая утихомирить свои собственные хлещущие через край эмоции, чем облегчая ее неравномерное восхождение. В его горле застряло что-то похожее на гнев, но оно отзывалось в его внутренностях как любовь.

Налив кофе в две чашки (слишком маленькие для той Беккет, которую он знал), он отнес их гостиную и стал ждать, когда она спустится. Может быть она уже там, что избавит его от продолжительного наблюдения, как она сражается со спуском по лестнице. Он не был уверен, что она разрешит снова помочь, и чертовски сильно был не уверен, что сможет смотреть на это.

Когда он вошел в комнату, она еще не спустилась. Он поставил ее кофе на низкий столик перед диваном, а свой – на столик возле кресла, которое выбрал. Приятная обстановка. Качественная мебель. Не совсем тот стиль, который ассоциируется у него с Беккет, но определенно притягательный. Огромные окна в задней части комнат позволяли просачиваться достаточному количеству дневного света и одаривать чистым теплом ценную древесину и кремовую мебель.

Он взглянул в сторону лестницы как раз, когда Кейт подошла и начала то, что выглядело трудным спуском. Он наклонился вперед, готовый встать с кресла и сделать хоть что-нибудь. Он сцепил руки между своими коленями, чтобы не оттолкнуться ими от подлокотников кресла.

– Если я приду тебе на помощь, ты заставишь меня сеть обратно?

– Да.

– А если я все равно приду?

– Я уже на полпути.

– Это больно?

– Не особенно. Сложнее, чем ходить, но это для моей же пользы. Видишь, как я быстро передвигаюсь

– Ага. Сверхскоростная Беккет, – он воздержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, и смотрел, как она ступила с последней ступеньки и прошла в гостиную. На ней была свободная и комфортно выглядевшая одежда. Не запачканная землей. Она распустила волосы, и они были волнистее и смотрелись более естественно, чем он когда-либо видел. Прекрасно.

Она со вздохом села на диван рядом с ним, беря в руки чашку кофе и скрещивая ноги. Ее взгляд был не холодным, но определенно расчетливым. Она пыталась прочитать его, измерить его, вытянуть из него признание.

– Итак, снова, зачем ты здесь?

– Тебя не было целый месяц.

Она откинулась назад и скрестила руки на груди, язык ее тела столь ясно выражал оборонительную позицию, что он чувствовал, будто разговаривает с забором из колючей проволоки. – Я в порядке.

– Ты не звонила.

– Мне было нужно пространство, припоминаешь? Время? Не похоже, чтобы ты мне предоставил что-нибудь из этого. Я знаю, что ты делаешь то, что считаешь наилучшим, но я просила об этом не без причины. Я приехала сюда одна не без причины.

– Ты оставила людей, которым от тебя нужно нечто большее.

– Касл, в меня стреляли, и, если ты не понимаешь, что это…

– О, поверь мне, я понимаю, что это означает. Но лечиться – это одно. Прятаться – совсем другое.

– Я не прячусь, – она расплела руки и ноги, подсознательно пытаясь это доказать.

– Нет, прячешься. Ты прячешься. Я ищу. Такова игра, верно?

– Это не игра.

Он откинулся в кресле назад, вставляя перед своим ответом паузу, чтобы она услышала его слова, а не только жар спора.

– Да, ты права. Это не игра, не так ли? Это модель поведения. Не продолжай отстраняться, Кейт. Ты не одна во всем этом.

Вены у нее на шее пульсировали, словно хотели быть услышанными, хотели принять участие в споре. – Но я пытаюсь быть одной. Я не хочу затягивать других в эти… в эти обстоятельства! Это моя жизнь! Все сейчас разбито, Касл! Я пытаюсь все исправить, до того как затяну всех с собой на дно. Мне просто нужно…

– Пространство. Время. Да, я слышал. Но мы уже во всем этом с тобой, Кейт. Мы уже здесь! Что насчет Райана и Эспозито? Ты не думаешь, что тоже ощущают утрату своего Капитана? Не думаешь, что им до сих пор больно от того, что они видели, как их друга настигла пуля, и она истекала кровью на траве? Что на счет меня, Кейт? Я смотрел, как ты умираешь! Что на счет меня?

Все затихло. Он сказал слишком много. Снова.

– Касл, я…, – она двинулась к нему, но у нее не было других слов, которые она могла бы сказать. У нее не было слов, чтобы утешить партнера, на глазах которого она умирала, и которого затем покинула после воскресения.

Его голос тоже затих. Он следовал в тупик, но все равно не мог сдержать слов. – Ты просто исчезла и не звонила, Кейт. Мне пришлось спросить твоего отца, просто чтобы узнать адрес. Я смотрел, как ты умираешь. Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. И ты исчезла.

В этом и была основная проблема. Он думал, что потерял ее навсегда, но на один короткий, победный, чудесный миг она вернулась, а потом он снова ее потерял. Она продолжала ускользать от него.

Он только хотел сберечь ее.

Их кофе стояли забытыми на соответствующих столиках, быстро остывая в маленьких чашечках. Он действительно не мог поднять на нее глаза и знал, что она тоже не смотрит на него. Он чувствовал, что его последние слова подвесили его на ниточке, и если тут еще что-то можно было сказать, это следовало сделать ей. Он был выжат досуха.

Тишина длилась так долго, что Рик подумал, что она продлиться вечно, но Кейт снова заговорила. Спокойно и решительно, ее глаза сверлили его, отчаянно желая, чтобы он понял.

– После того, как мою маму убили, что-то во мне изменилось. Я вроде как возвела стену внутри себя. И я не знаю…, думаю, я не хотела больше испытать такую боль. Я знаю, что не смогу быть тем человеком, каким хочу быть, я знаю, что не смогу…

Она взяла паузу, подбирая слова, которые, казалось, не хотели быть найденными.

– Я не смогу иметь такие отношения, какие хочу, пока стена не упадет. И это не произойдет, пока я не отправлю все это на покой. И здесь я пытаюсь смириться с этим фактом.

Ого.

Это была… открытость.

Он сдвинулся в своем кресле в ее сторону так далеко, что вообще мог забыть про кресло. Он вгляделся в ее волосы, которые завивались вокруг ее лица, опущенного вниз, она смотрела на свои сплетенные на коленях руки. Преодолевая расстояние между ними, он успокаивающе накрыл своими руками ее. На минуту он сосредоточился на гладкой коже, которая так прекрасно покрывала кости и мышцы ее рук, рук, которые также легко могли нажать на курок, как и посадить луковицы тюльпанов. Он все лишь хотел, что бы она была счастлива.

Она проехала сюда довести лечение до конца и попытаться найти способ разобраться со своей жизнью, чтобы найти путь к счастью. Он хотел помочь. Он хотел, чтобы она была счастлива.

– Кейт, все в порядке. Я вроде как знал о стене, и уверен, что Джош тоже. Он будет ждать. Я тоже с тобой, Беккет. Мы сможем покончить со всем этим, и ты сможешь… быть счастлива. Эта стена не будет вечной, я могу помочь тебе разрушить ее. Просто позволь мне помочь.

Ее сжатые губы растянулись в прекрасную улыбку, все ее лицо ожило, хотя она и пыталась это скрыть от него. Она кивнула и встретилась с ним глазами, сверкающими чем-то гораздо более близким к счастью, чего он не видел… очень давно. Очень, очень давно.

– Спасибо за понимание, Касл.

– Я хочу быть рядом для тебя. Это все, чего я хочу. Не закрывайся от меня, мы можем справиться со всем этим вместе.

Она медленно встала, ее руки выскользнули из-под его. Он немедленно затосковал по физическому контакту, о существовании которого он уже забыл.

– Пойдем, Касл. Пойдем на прогулку.

– На прогулку?

– Да. Врач сказал, что мне это полезно. И в этот раз мне не помешает компания.

– Конечно. Покажи мне холмы и долины своей обширной собственности. Представь меня крепостным.

Она закатила глаза, на что он и надеялся. Он встал и последовал за ней к парадной двери.

– И, Касл?

– Да?

– Мы с Джошем расстались. С ним у меня не получатся такие отношениям, какие я хочу, когда стена разрушиться.

С этим она вышла в дверь, оставив его в попытке понять произошедшее, в голове у него роились бесконечные вопросы, а сердце заполнилось безумной надеждой.

1 Фаустированное стекло – стекло, по периметру которого снята фаска, очень часто встречается в антикварной мебели.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Цветение.**

Травы пригибались к земле, когда налетал порыв ветра, радостно наполняющего воздух стремительными и суматошными летними звуками. Каждый раз, когда он открывал рот, чтобы заговорить, ветер торопливо кидался на высокую траву и словно расчесывал ее с шорохом, заглушавшим все вокруг. Кто будет спорить с природой? Он послушно закрывал рот, и наполовину не сформулировав слов, позволяя им обратно утечь в глубины его сознания и быть забытыми.

Казалось, Кейт тоже не торопиться начать разговор. Или она также вняла намекам природы, или ей просто было нечего сказать. Касл не знал. Он бросал взгляд вправо, чтобы оценить причины ее молчания, но не мог прочитать ее профиль. Черты ее лица были неподвижны и как будто зашифрованы.

Они сначала направились вдоль усыпанной гравием подъездной дорожки, повторяя путь, проделанный Каслом, чудесно оживленным шагом, копирующим неторопливость ее передвижения, которую он видел ранее. Когда Кейт достигла определенной точки, она покинула гравийную дорожку и свернула в траву, в обширную собственность.

Они шли по относительно ровному лугу уже минут десять, не произнеся ни одного слова. Он услышал, как под ногами хрустнул сучок, и посмотрел вниз. Его коричневые кожаные туфли потемнели от влаги. Не совсем подходящий выбор обуви для пешей прогулки. Он чувствовал, что его стопы начинают гудеть, легкое предупреждение о том, как они, возможно, будет вечером. Он вздрогнул и взглянул на Кейт. Ее тело снова слегка склонилось влево, будто убаюкивая ее раны.

Он вел себя как тряпка. Не следовало показывать ей, что его ноги ноют.

– Так… ты здесь гуляешь каждый день? – его голос прозвучал слишком громко в этом мире.

– Не обязательно. Я стараюсь каждый раз посмотреть что-то новое. Пойти другим путем, – ее голос в этом мире звучал безупречно.

– И куда мы идем сегодня?

– Не знаю. Просто… на север.

– Люблю север.

Она хмыкнула и слегка улыбнулась ему. Если честно, он был счастлив идти в любом направлении, пока она разрешает ему быть рядом. Последний месяц был ужасным. Переживать, есть ли рядом с ней врач. Переживать, есть ли у нее какая-нибудь охрана. Переживать, болит ли у нее рана. Переживать, почему она не звонит. Переживать, когда она вернется. Любить ее так сильно, что все остальное в его жизни увядает в сравнении.

Он позволил себе шагать несколько ближе к ней, ее близость был панацеей.

Он приблизились к деревьям, что ограничивали поле. Древние, узловатые буковые деревья широко раскинули свои ветви, давным давно завоевав свое право на окружающее пространство. Между этими гигантами росли молодые и гибкие березки, их тонкая, словно бумажная, кора отслаивалась, как будто медленно разоблачая то, что было скрыто под маской.

Войдя по сень деревьев, Кейт положила руку на гладкий ствол бука. Ее пальцы скользили по коре, такой светло серой, что она казалась почти серебряной, поглаживали дерево, как старого друга. Она запрокинула голову и смотрела на ветви, Касл в изумлении наблюдал за ней, глядя, как небольшая улыбка заиграла в уголках ее нежных губ, словно она безмолвно поделилась секретом с великим деревом.

Он не мог отвести от нее глаз, даже если бы попытался. И он пытался. Он чувствовал, будто вмешивается в сугубо личный момент между Кейт и деревом. Ее палец слегка постукивал по маленькому черному узелку на стволе дерева, она обернулась к нему, ее глаза светились неотгаданным секретом и далекой радостью.

– У меня была крепость на одном из этих деревьев. Когда я была маленькой.

Он не смог сдержать улыбку, что плясала на его губах. Эта история определенно была достойна улыбки. Сделав несколько шагов навстречу ей, он прислонился к стволу дерева рядом с ней.

– Крепость? У тебя?

– Да, Касл. Я меня тоже было детство. Мы с папой начали стоить крепость на дереве, большом как этот…

– Бук.

Она смущенно нахмурила брови. – Что?

– Бук. Это дерево – бук.

– Ага, хорошо. Какое бы то ни было. Мы с папой начали стоить на таком же буке. Это заняло вечность. Кончилось тем, что я достраивала его одна. Я бы хотела вспомнить, где она была.

– Ты не помнишь?

– Нет. Только…, что где-то здесь.

Он почувствовал, что ожидание приключения начало покалывать в пальцах. – Хочешь поискать?

Она взглянула на него и нежно улыбнулась, что-то в ее глазах будто открылось и засияло. У него перехватило дыхание. Она прервала зрительный контакт и посмотрела вниз, на ноги, водя кончиком туфли по рассыпающемуся под прикосновением листу.

– Нет. Давай оставим как есть. Мои воспоминания мне нравятся больше.

Он кивнул, не понимая причины, но все-таки понимая Кейт. Это место было для нее священным, и она старалась удержать в равновесии что-то, что слегка чересчур жаждало опрокинуться.

– Хмм. Оставить загадку неразгаданной? Это против моей натуры, но, может быть, ты сможешь отвлечь меня другими рассказами о твоем детстве?

– И куда подевалась та уютная тишина, которая была не так давно?

– Испарилась.

– Она с улыбкой закатила глаза и оттолкнулась рукой от дерева. Только легкая морщинка между ее бровей выдала ее дискомфорт, но Касл вдруг подумал, что может быть эта остановка была не просто для того, чтобы поделиться историей о крепости. Ей нужен был отдых.

Эта мысль, невероятно сбивающая с толку, потрясла его. С этого момента он будет уделять больше внимания, искать признаки слабости и боли. Он придумает, как организовать перерыв так, чтобы не казалось, что он излишне о ней заботится.

– Пойдем, Касл. Продолжим прогулку.

Ее бок ее убивал. Было больно дышать. Было больно держать лицо, чтобы Касл не заметил. Было больно делать каждый шаг. Бок был будто завязан узел, жесткий и не желающий шевелиться.

Но ощущения были лучше, чем вчера.

Так что она продолжила идти вперед. Это была сильная мышечная боль, но никак не рвущая, пронзительная боль, не кровотечение. Она просто была слабой и ее мышцы очень громко выражали свое недовольство. Прогулка была ей полезна. То, что ей прописал врач.

Они не вскрывали ее грудную клетку, не разрывали, словно клещами, грудину и не передвигали ее внутренние органы. У нее не было длинного шрама, спускающегося вниз по груди, только один небольшой, затянувший дырку от пули. Они сделали консервативный разрез между пятым и шестым ребрами, чтобы дренировать рану, отвести кровь, что собралась там и сдавливала ее сердце. Сама пуля прошла через нее навылет, словно ее тело тонким бумажным листом на ее пути к чему-то более удаленному и грандиозному. Каким-то образом, пуля не задела ничего важного, стремительно пролетев сквозь ее грудную клетку.

Ей очень повезло.

Во всех смыслах.

Ей было нужно видеть его лицо. Она хотела видеть его квадратную челюсть, крепкий нос, добрые глаза – лицо, которое никогда не покидало ее мысли. Она обернулась к мужчине, идущему рядом с ней.

Он тоже пристально смотрел на нее.

Пойманные с поличным, они оба быстро склонили головы к земле. Она улыбнулась нелепости ситуации и взглянула обратно на него посмотреть, не улыбается ли он тоже. На его губах не было намека на улыбку, только легкое беспокойство в глазах. О, похоже, ее маленькая остановка у дерева для отдыха прошла не столь гладко, как она думала. Он смотрел на нее в ожидании признаков надвигающейся смерти или невыносимой боли.

Это было мило и полностью по ее вине.

Слегка наклоняясь в его сторону, она позволила их рукам соприкоснуться, тыльные стороны их рук слегка касались друг друга при движении. Рик взглянул ей в глаза, и она тихонечко ему улыбнулась. Прежде чем снова создать дистанцию между ними, Кейт слегка толкнула его плечом в плечо, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

Прежде чем она смогла отойти от него, она почувствовала, что его пальцы скользнули по ее ладони, занимая пространства между ее пальчиками. Он переплел их пальцы вместе, крепко соединяя их руки. Она остановила глаза на соединении их рук, глядя пассивно и в благоговейном трепете на их сплетение. Загорелая и бледная. Широкая и маленькая. Сильная и нежная.

Это было одновременно неудобно и прекрасно.

Она потянула свою руку назад, медленно и извиняюще. Она не была готова к безупречности. Не была готова держать за руку мужчину, который любил ее. Не готова ни к чему из этого. В ее груди зашевелилась паника и неуверенность. Она была не готова к нему. Будет ли он ждать? Ей следовало бы протянуть ему руку обратно. Дать ему, за что держаться, пока он ждет. Дать себе самой точку опоры, чтобы удержать его здесь. Удержать его.

– Касл, я …

– Я знаю, Кейт. Тебе не обязательно это говорить. Прости меня. С этих пор я держу руки при себе. Это был просто рефлекс. Давай пойдем дальше.

Он быстро выпалил это, нервно улыбаясь, что делало все настолько сложнее.

– Знаешь, с моей стороны это тоже был рефлекс.

Взять ее за руку – был его рефлекс. Отступать – ее. Прятаться и искать. Он был прав, это их модель поведения.

Она неловко потянулась и поймала его покачивающуюся руку. Переплетая свои пальцы с его, она смотрела, как он пытается придать своему лицу приемлемое выражение. Он выдавил улыбку, и это сгладило морщинки беспокойства, вызванные ее паникой. Все было в порядке. Он не собирается сделать все хуже, чем уже есть. Он услышал ее в доме, когда она итак слишком много сказала о запутанном состоянии своей жизни.

Он знал. Он знал, что она не была готова.

Но, может быть, они могли подождать вместе?

Он держал ее за руку.

Он чувствовал тепло, возникшее между их рук. Он чувствовал пульсирование жизни в ее пальцах. Он чувствовал невыносимую ритмичность движения ее большого пальца, который скользил вверх вниз, вверх вниз по его собственному. Он держал ее за руку.

Он не будет сомневаться. Он просто собирался держать ее и наслаждаться этим скромным моментом, который она им позволила. Она не была готова к большему, и он это знал. Он не станет давить на нее, требовать то, что она не хочет дать ему. Он не возьмет ее за руку не побежит к алтарю. Сейчас, просто держать ее за руку было достаточно.

Он не мог не бросать на нее взгляд каждые несколько секунд или около того. Этот кусочек леса выглядел точно так же, как и любой другой, но лицо Кейт менялось постоянно. В вышине сень листвы бросала постоянно меняющиеся тени на ее лицо, и иногда лучи света падали сквозь просветы в листьях, покрывая ее волосы позолотой послеобеденного солнца.

Почва, по которой они тихо и бесцельно шли, была влажной и рыхлой.

– Итак, я думаю, что был достаточно терпелив. Когда ты собираешься разъяснить все это «у меня есть огромное поместье, о котором я ни слова не говорила Каслу»?

– Ну что тут можно сказать? Это было мамино. Я не говорила тебе, потому что не было повода.

– Тебе придется дать мне больше, чем это! Мне нужна история, Кейт! Ты же знаешь, как я люблю истории

– Ну… если ты действительно хочешь знать, Хейвэнкрест…

– Хейвэнкрест? У твоего дома есть имя?

– Если хочешь историю, прекрати перебивать, – она пригвоздила его на месте колючим взглядом, а затем продолжила. – Хейвэнкрест был построен около 1830 года для человека, которого звали Нейтан Аллен и у которого было слишком много денег и не было идеи получше, на что их потратить. Он продал его Кэтрин Систил, которая превратила это место в пансион для девочек. Здесь была школа-пансион почти 50 лет, пока однажды зимой девочек не засыпало снегом, и они медленно не замерзли до смерти.

– Что? Ты просто меня разыгрываешь, да? Разыгрываешь.

– Нет. Честно. Двадцать три девочки и две учительницы умерли, и их тела нашли только через месяц, когда снег, в конце концов, растаял достаточно, чтобы было можно сюда добраться. Говорят, можно было сказать, какие из девочек умерли первыми, потому что их тела были…

– Были что?

Она заколебалась и взглянула на него, словно серьезно сомневалась, стоит ли ей продолжать. – Поедены. Были следы человеческих укусов. Отрезанные конечности. Другие использовали их в пищу.

Он почувствовал, что побледнел. Почувствовал озноб, словно чьи-то ледяные пальцы сдавили его кишки. Он содрогнулся. – Какого черта! Ты живешь в доме с двадцатью тремя наводящими страх призраками девочек-каннибалов?

Она улыбнулась, и ужасные изображения моментально выветрились у него из головы.

– Призраков не существует, Касл.

– Конечно, ты так не думаешь.

– Хотя, по слухам дом проклят. Приобретен за удивительно небольшую цену. Не сложно сбить запрашиваемую стоимость, когда никто больше не хочет приобрести дом с «наводящими страх призраками девочек-каннибалов».

– Мне, кажется, следует найти комнату в отеле?

– Ты собирался остаться со мной?

Ну, ээ… – Да.

Она кивнула и затем уголком глаза бросила на него взгляд. Коварный, отчитывающий и довольный одновременно.

– И насколько в точности ты планировал остаться со мной?

– На столько, насколько потребуется.

Упс. Слишком.

– На столько, насколько потребуется для чего, Касл? – он почувствовал, как ее рука напряглась следом за ее плечами.

Он провел рукой по своему лицу. – Только… чтобы заставить тебя увидеть. На столько, чтобы убедить тебя, что ты не должна прятаться. Что мы можем сделать это вместе. Что ты не можешь просто так устраниться из моей жизни.

Ее пальцы дернулись в его руке, разочарование проскочило в нем, когда он ощутил, что она готова отодвинуться. Он чувствовал соблазн держать ее крепче, но она так и не отдернула руку. Просто продолжила водить большим пальцем по его руке с несколько большим давлением. Она не собиралась отпускать его.

– А теперь, когда ты добился своего?

– Ну, я полагаю, теперь это зависит от тебя, – он повернулся, посмотреть на нее, притягиваемый ее непринужденной красотой. – Могу я остаться на ночь?

Она с улыбкой склонила голову, прежде чем посмотреть на него и встреть его взгляд глазами чересчур глубокими, чересчур темными, чересчур прекрасными. – Да, думаю, ты можешь остаться. Уверена, что один из этих наводящих страх призраков-каннибалов будет не прочь разделить с тобой свою комнату.

– Даже не начинай об этом, а то я запрыгну в твою постель в 3 ночи. Я знаю, ты спишь с пистолетом.

Ее большой палец внезапно остановил свое гипнотизирующее путешествие по его коже, и ее глаза расширились. Он проиграл в голове свою поддразнивающую фразу. И его собственные брови взлетели, когда он отразил сказанное. Запрыгнет в постель Кейт. Его мозг заблудился в извинениях и намеках, сплетая их вместе в ответы, которые он никогда не сможет озвучить. Все они заканчивались картинкой того, как он проскальзывает в объятия Кейт Беккет в постели.

Кейт Беккет в постели.

Он с трудом сглотнул.

– Оставайся вне моей комнаты Касл, – он моргнул, и она улыбнулась. – И, кроме того, пистолеты бесполезны против призраков маленьких девочек.

Он издал смешок и отвернулся, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя оставшееся желание.

– Я запомню это…

– Погоди, тссс, – она остановилась и свободной рукой пихнула его в грудь, останавливая и заставляя его замолчать. Они стояли слишком близко. Он ощущал аромат солнца в ее волосах. Ее рука все еще была на его груди. Он не сдвинулся и на сантиметр.

– Что? – Прошептал он.

– Слышишь это?

Он нахмурился и прислушался к лесу вокруг них, наполовину ожидая медвежий рык. Или, может быть призрака маленькой девочки. Он услышал что-то вдалеке. Бегущая вода.

– Это ручей?

– Думаю, да! Я помню, что здесь где-то был ручей, но я не могла сама зайти так далеко.

– Ты в порядке? Тебе не нужно передохнуть? Может, нам лучше вернуться домой?

– Я в порядке, Касл. Пойдем, я хочу на него посмотреть.

Вероятно, он не мог сказать ей 'нет', когда она так смотрела на него, излучая свет, и такая живая. Она тянула его по направлению к звуку. Тянула его с открытой улыбкой и смехом. Нет. Нет никакой возможности сказать ей 'нет' в такой момент.

Ручей оказался ближе, чем он представлял. Он пробивался между деревьев, вычерчивая широкую и красивую линию на земле. Он не извивался и не журчал. Он имел цель и место назначения, но не суетился. Он был прозрачным и равномерно струился через лес, непрерывно и уверенно по своему маршруту, Касл не мог не восхищаться этим.

Они подошли к берегу, держась за руки, и он наклонился, чтобы оценить глубину. Довольно мелко. Не больше, чем по колено в середине.

Она нахмурилась и склонила голову. – Мне помнится, он был больше.

– Довольно большой. Не перепрыгнуть.

– Но, все равно, это не Амазонка.

Его глаза засветились, когда он ярко представил себе темноволосую маленькую девочку, путешествующую по своему лесу в воображаемых поисках приключений. Пересекающую Амазонку в поисках сокровищ. Готовящуюся в битве с ненасытными каннибалами. Притворяющуюся, что не слышит, как родители зовут ее на ужин.

Может быть, однажды в этом лесу появится новое поколение темноволосых детишек, странствующих по его просторам. Может быть, однажды они с Кейт будут звать их на уж…

Снова зашел слишком далеко вперед. Он свалил это на ощущение ее руки в своей.

– Что на другой стороне?

– Мм… наша собственность простирается только немного дальше. Там есть часовня, построенная вместе со школой для девочек, но она пришла в упадок. Затем мы уткнемся в каменную стену, которая отделяет нас от соседей. Этим все заканчивается.

– Мы можем увидеть ее?

– Там особо нечего смотреть, Касл. Просто стена.

– А часовню?

– Она не такая уж замечательная. В основном… развалины, – она потянула свою руку из его и пошла назад от берега ручья. – Возможно, нам следует вернуться назад.

– Погоди, развалины – это классно, Беккет. Давай пока не будем возвращаться, пожалуйста?

Ее рука все еще свободно касалась его, слегка прижимаясь кончиками ее пальцев к его. На ее лице преобладало нежелание, ее глаза отгородись от него и что-то прятали.

– Не думаю, Касл. Не сегодня.

– Кейт, что не так?

– Ничего, – ее глаза метнулись к ручью, потом обратно к нему, безнадежно прося его не спрашивать, не давить в этот раз. Ох.

Ох.

Она не может перейти ручей.

Два камня лежали в ручье на равных расстояниях друг от друга, но на слишком больших, чтобы Беккет могла перешагнуть, учитывая ее ранение. Теперь он себя чувствовал идиотом. Он знал, насколько эта сильная женщина, стоящая перед ним, ненавидела выглядеть чем-то меньшим, нежели сверхчеловеком, ненавидела показывать свою слабость.

Надо это исправить.

Он забрал свою руку из ее и встал прямо перед ней, достаточно сильно поразив ее своим внезапным движением. Он улыбнулся ей своей самой жизнерадостной улыбкой и повернулся к ней спиной, присев к земле. Повернув голову назад, он взглянул на нее и покачал бровями, пытаясь заставить ее забыть свои опасения и снова сломать стену.

– Давай, Кейт. Залезай.

– Залезай?

– Одноразовое предложение. Я буду твоим мулом.

– Разве не ослом1?

– Будь повежливей. Теперь залезай.

– Ты спятил. Так не пойдет.

– Так и думал, что ты это скажешь. Ты же знаешь, что не сможешь от меня сбежать, так что не заставляй меня повернуться и перенести тебя на руках в свадебном стиле.

Он видел мягкий огонь в ее глазах и почувствовал, как каждая клеточка в нем загорелась необходимостью в ней. Он понимающе кивнул ей, давая понять, что видел блеск ее глаз при слове «свадебном», и надеясь вызвать у нее румянец. Румянца не было, но она склонила голову и сделала шаг вперед, затем скользнула руками между его лопаток.

Вот черт.

Это было гораздо более чувственно, чем должно было быть.

– Давай, Касл. Поднапрягись. Ты не сможешь нести меня, если у тебя подкашиваются коленки.

Он прочистил горло и пригнулся еще ниже к земле. – Держись руками за мою шею.

– Я знаю, как ехать на спине, Касл, – она скользнула руками через плечи к его груди, через ткань рубашки он ощущал давление ее пальцев. Совершенно излишняя величина контакта. Излишняя и совершенно одурманивающая.

Она взялась на свои локти и прижалась к его спине.

Черт.

Он чувствовал каждый дюйм каждого изгиба ее тела через тонкую ткань ее серой блузки. Несмотря на встающий во весь рост символизм, с точки зрения психического здоровья нести ее в свадебном стиле ему было бы значительно легче, чем так. Ее тело растянулось по его спине. Пуговица на ее джинсах цеплялась за его ремень. Теплое дыхание, слишком близкое к его уху, обдувало его шею. Ощущение медленного движения ее бедра вверх вдоль его ноги в одну секунду лишило его дыхания.

Нет. Этого ему не пережить.

– Немного помощи? Я все еще не могу до конца поднять ее.

Он еще раз прочистил горло, пытаясь освободить для прохождения воздуха место, которое, казалось, было захвачено возбуждением.

– Верно. Конечно.

Он протянул руку назад и схватил сильные мышцы ее бедра, поднимая ее ногу и забрасывая ее свое бедро. Закрыв глаза, он вытянул другую руку, чтобы сделать то же самое с ее правой ногой, чувствуя, что весь ее вес теперь полностью лежит на нем. Она была легкой, точнее невесомой как перышко на его спине. Или, может быть, это ощущение было вызвано потоком адреналина в его венах, дающего ему иллюзию чрезвычайной силы.

Когда она устроилась на нем, он повернул голову и спросил: – Готова?

– Ммм.

Мычание прозвучало низко и неотчетливо в его ушах, вызывая в его теле дымку, которая переходила в сильный туман. Ее щека была очень близко к его собственной, и он слышал каждый ее вдох, спиной чувствовал, как поднимается и опускается при дыхании ее грудь. Более остро из всего он чувствовал тепло ее ног, которыми она сжала его талию, держась за него. Как будто он мог уронить ее.

Он сделал шаг вперед и попробовал перенести весь вес на одну ногу, занося другую над водой. Он доставит их на тот берег. Он вынесет двоих.

1 Игра слов – на английском «осел» и «задница» звучат одинаково. Пишутся, впрочем, тоже.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Семена.**

Она смеялась все сильнее с каждым его шагом. Ничего не могла с собой поделать. Потешное хлюпанье носков в туфлях. Мокрые тяжелые джинсы, прилипшие к его ногам. Его нахмуренное лицо. Это просто было слишком смешно. Она уже не могла дышать сквозь свой беззвучный смех и была вынуждена остановиться и прислониться к дереву, чтобы сохранить вертикальное положение.

– Это не так уж смешно.

Он взглянула на его возмущенное лицо с очаровательным, сконфуженным румянцем на щеках. Она прерывисто вздохнула, мышцы ее пресса болели от смеха, но из нее вырвался еще один сдавленный смешок, который отозвался громким эхом в лесу.

– Нет, – прохрипела она, – это очень смешно.

Он потряс ногой, стряхивая капли воды и опавшие листья. Кусочек речной пены слетел и шмякнулся у основания дерева с мокрым шлепком. Ее смех ее потряс. Смеяться было больно, но в тоже время это было весьма освежающе. Словно она изгоняла демонов прошедшего месяца в крещендо смеха, что окрыляло ее, хотя она и согнулась вдвое к влажной земле.

– Перестань, пожалуйста, перестань, Касл. Я больше не могу.

Он взглянул на нее, и его лицо немного просветлело, нахмуренные брови распрямились. Он улыбнулся ей и затем подошел и оперся рукой над ее плечом на дерево, к которому она прислонилась. Так близко. Его лицо было так близко к ее. Следы смущения в его чертах были почти вытеснены нарастающим удовольствием. Казалось, что веселье растекается по его лицу, концентрируется в его чертах, открыто сияет в его глазах. От этого у нее перехватило дыхание. Что остановило ее смех, но одурманило ее сердце.

Она вздохнула, скользнула рукой вдоль коры дерева, чтобы удержаться и не протянуть ее к его счастливому лицу, чего ей так сильно хотелось. Она улыбнулась уголками губ, щеки болели от улыбки.

– Не могу поверить, ты упал.

– Позволь тебя кое о чем спросить. Ты промокла? Хоть одна ниточка твоей одежды намокла? Хоть одна капля воды коснулась тебя?

– Нет, – она нетерпеливо приподняла брови, подталкивая его к цели своего высказывания.

– Тогда, я бы сказал, что я со своей задачей справился.

Его глаза говорили гораздо больше, чем его слова. Она должно быть что-то пропустила, потому что не могла никак найти подтекст. Ей не хотелось разрушать прекрасную улыбку на его лице, и она позволила ему сохранить ее. Что бы ни было такого важного в этом мгновении, она не станет лишать его этого. Она протянула руку от дерева к его торсу и разгладила складки на его хлопковой рубашке, чувствуя его тепло и следы влаги от пота. Мышцы, которые перенесли ее через ручей. Слабый пульс его сердца, такого бездонного, что она не могла даже начать заслуживать его.

Ее глаза следовали за пальцами, когда они легко скользили по его талии, захваченные мгновением признательности мужчине, что стоял совсем рядом с ней.

– Да, Касл. Думаю, ты справился.

О.

Вот где был подтекст. Ее глупый, поэтичный, любящий символизм мужчина. Она спрятала от него свои глаза, скрыв их за ресницами и наклоном головы. Пытаясь скрыть от его взгляда все, что она поняла. Все то, что она знала. Все то, к чему она была не готова. Верно?

Придвигая свое лицо еще ближе к ее, он сказал: – Я имею в виду, хоть я и слегка промок в процессе, но, в общем и целом, успешно справился. А когда высохнут мои носки, смогу даже посмеяться над этим.

Она оттолкнулась от дерева и от притяжения тепла его тела и улыбнулась. Не могла не закатить глаза, когда в ее голове промелькнуло воспоминание о его купании в ручье. Он отлично держал равновесие, когда встал на первый камень, абсолютно уверенно прыгнув с берега и приземлившись на правую ногу. Это был достаточно широкий камень, надежно лежащий в русле ручья. Неподвижно. Его проблемой был не камень.

Его проблемой, по ее мнению, стало то, что она слегка прикоснулась губами к его уху, когда рассмеялась.

Это произошло само по себе, побуждение сделать что-нибудь очень свободное и… юное. После первого его прыжка и удачного приземления она почувствовала необъяснимое возбуждение и не смогла сдержать смех. Она уткнулась лицом ему в шею, и как раз когда он поднял ногу, чтобы прыгнуть на следующий камень, ее губы коснулись его уха. Легко и едва заметно, но она была уверена, что он почувствовал прикосновение.

В тот момент, когда он оттолкнулся для следующего прыжка, она услышала его удивленный вдох, и затем почувствовала, что они больше не на пути к следующему камню, душа у нее ушла в пятки. Его нога с громким всплеском погрузилась в воду, и он по колено погрузился в ручей. Она так сильно сжала его ногами, что возможно причинила ему боль. Каким-то образом дотянувшись и схватившись за камень, бывший их целью, он смог удержать себя от окончательного падения в воду.

Хоть ручей с поверхности казался спокойным, течение напирало на его колени. Он пробил себе дорогу на другой берег, с каждым шагом поток чуть стаскивал его ноги вниз по течению. Опираясь рукой на камень, он, в конечном счете, доставил их к цели. Он позволил ей медленно соскользнуть с его спины на грязный песчаный берег и повернулся к ней, в его глазах отражались вина и беспокойство. Ей пришлось достаточно пространно заверить его, убедить, что его оплошность не причинила ей вреда, и ее раны не открылись снова. А затем он попытался идти, и ее накрыл приступ неконтролируемого истерического смеха.

Она продолжила свое медленное путешествие, ей не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что он следует за ней. Она слышала его хлюпающие шаги.

Он подошел к ней сбоку и взял ее за руку. Словно это было нормально. – Знаешь, я поскользнулся на том камне. На коварном влажном мху, или водорослях, или типа того.

– Ага, конечно.

– Нет, действительно. Все было в прядке до этого. Я совершенно точно мог прыгнуть.

– Да, Касл. Это были невидимые водоросли.

– Именно!

– Уверен? Это не было что-то другое? Что-то высокое, прицепившееся к твоей спине, и существенно менее липкое?

– Понятия не имею, на что ты намекаешь…

– Примерно 88 дюймов ног, охватывающих твое тело?

– Ах, да. Они. Восемьдесят восемь очень отвлекающих дюймов.

– Я подумала, что это как раз были они.

– Ты можешь так думать, но если честно? – Он нагнулся, крепко держа ее за руку, так что она не могла отодвинутся на безопасное расстояние. – Я думаю, что это был тот крохотных, малюсенький поцелуй, что ты подарила мне.

– Я тебя не це…

– Оно того стоило, в полной мере. Никаких сожалений.

– Касл, я тебя не целовала.

– Это не та версия истории, которую рассказал бы я.

Она сузила глаза, но отвернулась, выбирая остановить это направление разговора, прежде чем все станет слишком неудобным. Она знала, что он не станет ни с кем делиться деталями своего визита, включая случайные несущественные непоцелуи. Касл, как рассказчик, знал, что некоторые истории следует оставить нерассказанными, просто прожитыми. Эта как раз была только для них.

Они взобрались по достаточно крутому, но короткому склону и увидели старую часовню. Касл остановился там, где он стоял в тот момент, его глаза светились, рот приоткрылся в явном изумлении.

– Кейт, она… прекрасна.

Она выглядела совсем не такой, какой ее помнила Кейт. Все было не так, кроме вечных деревьев. Огромные серые камни, положенные друг на друга и формирующие стены, могли быть взяты прямо из ручья. Мох проник в каждую трещину, которую смог найти, плотно покрыл штукатурку и протянулся вдоль стыков на окнах. Плющ следовал там, где мох выложил свои дорожки, простирая в стороны свои длинные цепкие плети.

Наиболее поразительной переменой было выросшая дикая яблоня, стоявшая как страж перед входом. Ее скромные гибкие ветви, когда-то сбрасывавшие на траву кислые фрукты, теперь простирались широко в стороны, склоняясь над непритязательной крышей часовни. Она была завернута в покрывало бледно розовых цветов, некоторые из которых облетали как снег на землю, объявляя окончание сезона цветения.

– Да. Она прекрасна.

– И вовсе не руины, – он перевел взгляд вниз и затем снова вверх, когда она подняла подбородок, чтобы встретить его взгляд.

– Ну, я припоминаю, что здесь обитала куница-рыболов1, так что я не стала бы так сразу заходить туда.

– О.

– И крыша слегка провалилась с другой стороны.

– О.

– Да, – вздохнула она.

– И, все-таки. Она прекрасна. Слегка обветшала, но мне нравится. У нее есть характер.

Она доверила ему найти привлекательность в этом полуразрушенном и заросшем местечке на заду ее собственности. Это больше говорило о его характере, чем о часовне.

– Хочешь посмотреть, что внутри? – Она не могла скрыть возбуждение, сквозившее в ее собственном голосе. Это место всегда имело определенную притягательность. В ее детстве, возможно из-за того, что ее мама боялась куниц (что было в некотором роде доступно пониманию) и просила ее не играть здесь, если отца нет рядом. Благодаря этому Кейт всегда находила свой путь к часовне, когда выходила гулять одна, ломая границы и бросая вызов идее, что ее можно так или иначе удержать.

Он в возбуждении потянул ее за руку, ее бок неприятно дернуло, но он это не заметил.

– Ты вообще давно меня знаешь? Конечно, я хочу зайти внутрь.

Они вместе подошли к потемневшим от времени деревянным дверям и ненадолго остановились, пока она осматривала старинную кованную дверную ручку. Взявшись за ее краешек, чтобы не задеть паука и его паутину, она медленно потянула незакрытую левую створку двери. Она заскрипела и застонала, демонстрируя свой возраст и громко жалуясь на то, что ее побеспокоили.

Она первой переступила через порог, заметив, что внутри значительно прохладнее, несмотря на середину лета. В воздухе пахло холодом, будто льдом и рекой, царил полумрак. Несмотря на окна, прорезающие стены, немного света проникало в маленькое строение, толстый слой глубоко въевшейся пыли не пускал солнце внутрь. Она слышала эхо шагов Касла сбоку от нее, чувствовала его дыхание в холодном воздухе, его грудь касалась ее плеча. Она повернулась взглянуть на его лицо, когда он осматривался, она ждала, когда ее глаза привыкнут к полумраку.

Он был очевидно возбужден.

Отпустив ее руку, он пошел вперед между двух деревянных колонн и встал там, где помещение расширялось и потолок уходил ввысь. Он распростер руки и улыбался так широко, что его лицо мгновенно стало лицом юного мальчишки.

– Это потрясающе.

Она рассмеялась, звук отразился от стен, прежде чем был поглощен воздухом. – Она не такая уж замечательная, Касл, – но она была замечательной. Во всяком случае, когда он был рядом.

– Не могу решить, что бы я выбрал – очистить ее, поставить витражные стекла и наполнить ее книгами или оставить ее как есть. Наблюдать, как она становится частью леса. Забывает, что сделана руками человека.

Она кивнула, прикусив губу, все таки какое у него воображение, ум писателя. Она прошла короткое расстояние и присоединилась к нему перед входом. – Повезло, что не на тебе груз принятия этого решения.

– Ну же, Беккет. Ты не видишь потенциала частной библиотеки здесь?

– Это часовня, Касл. Если ее восстанавливать ради чего-то, то только в качестве часовни.

– Но никто не будет ее использовать!

– Ее могут использовать.

– Например, кто? Твои крепостные?

Она закатила глаза в ответ на его совершенную нелепость. – Нет, Касл. Не знаю, но я не хочу менять ее. Мои бабушка с дедушкой венчались здесь. Это место для венчаний, и Воскресной школы, и чудес, и… прочего, – ее слова иссякли, и она поспешила перевести взгляд на пол перед ними, не горя желанием обсуждать с ним тему чудес и венчаний.

– Твои бабушка с дедушкой венчались здесь?

– Давным-давно. До того… как она стала так выглядеть.

Он дразняще приподнял бровь. – Я вроде как догадался.

Она закатила глаза и обошла его, чтобы прикоснуться к центральному из трех высоких стеклянных окон, которые приковывали к себе взгляд, когда комната была пуста, как сейчас. Он подошел и встал рядом с ней и выглянул из окна, прищуривая глаза, как будто полуприкрытые веки помогут ему лучше видеть через глубоко въевшуюся грязь.

– Я думаю, что восстановить здесь часовню было бы идеально. Забудь про библиотеку. Это во всяком случае было бессмысленно. Куницы-рыболовы не читают.

Она тепло ему улыбнулась. Он действительно знал, как идеально вести себя с ней. Даже когда она была необъяснимо захвачена одухотворенной историей часовни, которая давным-давно поросла мхом, он знал, что нужно сказать. Как не дать ей чувствовать себя нелепо. Как воспринимать вещи, которые она держала близко к сердцу. Как понять, почему.

Он ласково провел рукой по ее спине, что ощущалось недозволенно и естественно одновременно. А затем он отошел, прошел по проходу назад к тяжелой двери, которая оставалась частично открытой. Когда он толкнул дверь, его лицо белый свет озарил его лицо, отбрасывая тени его резких черт и подчеркивая мужественность его лица.

– Кроме того, кто знает? Здесь однажды может состояться еще одно венчание.

И с этим он разъяренно оставил ее одну в центре часовни под стрельчатыми окнами.

Он подошел к яблоне, отталкивая в сторону низко нагнувшуюся ветку, его сердце глухо билось в его груди. С каких это пор он начал говорить такие вещи? С каких это пор он позволил себе настолько открыться ситуации, которая, несомненно, последует за его скромным замечанием о венчании? С каких это пор он полностью отбросил утонченность и подтекст ради явного, торжественного оглашения своих мечтаний?

Не было такого.

Ему было позволено флиртовать. Позволено намекать. Ему было позволено делать все сексуальные намеки, какие ему бы захотелось. Но это было уже слишком – слишком для ее стены. Она выйдет из этой крошечной, великолепной, обветшавшей часовни со стертыми с лица следами радости. Она скажет, что лучше бы ему просто уехать домой. Выхода не было. Она дала ему так много сегодня – возможность держать за руку, прикасаться, смех. Он все это принял и рванул прямо к алтарю.

Он сжал пальцами переносицу и попытался выдавить спёртый воздух из своих легких. Почему же он не смог сдержать язык за зубами? Он же почти вышел за дверь, но мысль была такой правильной, а желание было таким сильным. Отвратительная, несчастная, мазохистская часть его хотела сказать ей. Увидеть ее лицо, когда она осмыслит это. Увидеть ее, стоящую возле алтаря, а он около двери… предчувствие.

Он услышал громкий и неумолимый скрип открывающейся двери и повернулся лицом в своей судьбе. Она прислонилась к каменной стене, одной рукой обнимая себя под ребрами, выражение ее глаз было нечитаемым. Он не был уверен, ждала ли она, что он первым начнет разговор, зато точно знал, что в его голове не было ничего, что он мог бы сказать сейчас. Он разрушил прекрасный день в ее обществе. Единственное, что ему оставалось, – это проводить ее домой.

– Перестань так на меня смотреть, Касл.

Он отвернул взор.

Он услышал ее сердитый вздох и на один момент снова метнул на не взгляд из-под ресниц.

– Тогда пойдем. Пойдем назад. Я проголодалась.

Это было невозможно. Не было никакой возможности, что она не поняла, что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что тут может быть еще одна свадьба. И посмотрел на нее с такой страстной жаждой. Абсолютно никакой возможности. Она, должно быть, была снисходительна нему? Не обратила на это внимания? Что-нибудь такое.

Он примет это.

Он улыбнулся ей быстрой и нервной полуулыбкой и затем сунул руки в карманы, глядя, как она медленно идет к нему. И затем занял свое место рядом с ней, когда они повернули и пошли назад. Он нацелился туда, откуда они пришли, но она повела его в другом направлении.

– Мы не идем назад?

– Мы вроде как сделаем крюк. Расстояние будет то же, если пойдем этим путем, и мы можем увидеть что-нибудь новое.

– Насколько велико это место?

– В действительности не такое уж большое. Не знаю, почему тебя это так интересует.

– Потому что я ничего об этом не знаю. Все еще испытываю трудности, располагая это поместье в ячейке 'Кейт Беккет' своей памяти.

– Может тебе стоит что-нибудь оттуда выкинуть и освободить пространство? Желательно что-нибудь из того, что тебе могла сказать Лейни.

– Нет. Подобного никогда не случиться. Что попадает в ячейку памяти, там и остается.

Они довольно долго продолжали мягко подшучивать друг над другом с легкими улыбками, делясь историями и смехом. Выйдя из леса в совершенно другую часть собственности, он вдохнул запах ветра, который свободно летал над травой, согретой солнцем. Был поздний день, но солнце было не менее теплым, а небо не менее голубым.

– Мы почти пришли? – спросил он, не жалуясь, но с любопытством.

– Еще немного, но уже не далеко.

– Как ты? Я имею в виду… твою штуковину, – он указал пальцем на ее шрам.

Она не ответила ему сразу, но, казалось, взяла время, чтобы действительно подумать над ответом. Он бы хотел, чтобы она этого не делала. Ему не нужен был ответ, придуманный специально для него. Ему нужна была правда.

– Он… болит. Я еще никогда не заходила и вполовину так далеко, гуляя одна.

Он схватил ее за локоть и остановил их медленно продвижение по полю. – Почему ты ничего не сказала? Мы должны были развернуться, Кейт.

– Мне было весело. Мне не было… Это было хорошо, Касл. Гулять с кем-то и разделить все это. Я не хотела идти назад.

– Но, Кейт. Ты все еще выздоравливаешь. Нельзя давить на газ, только потому, что это весело.

– Я не так уж сильно давлю. Я в действительности больше устала, чем испытываю боль. Честно.

О, это было так успокаивающе.

– Тогда почему бы нам не передохнуть? Совсем чуть-чуть.

Он прикусила губу, и он провел большим пальцем по сгибу ее локтя. Отвернувшись от него, она посмотрела в сторону, где по его предположению был дом.

– Нет. Я смогу дойти. Просто пошли дальше. Я смогу. Я не хочу останавливаться.

Она освободилась из его хватки, и он не попытался ее остановить. Он знал эту ее интонацию, которую она только что использовала. Он выучил, когда не лезть в битву, а когда быть готовым к сражению. Она была намерена продолжить сжигать себя, но он не собирался ее останавливать. Он был чертовски намерен волочить свои ноги и идти настолько медленно, насколько это было возможно. Хотя бы немного уменьшить напряжение ее ран. Он последовал за ней, но постарался держаться чуть сзади. Вынуждая ее замедлить шаг.

Они подошли к небольшому холму в поле, вроде не страшному, но Кейт заколебалась, когда они начали взбираться по нему. Она брела все медленнее. Ему больше не приходилось замедлять темп ходьбы, она сама по себе шла медленно. Ее дыхание было затруднено, и она достаточно сильно наклонялась в бок. Ее ноги слегка спотыкались и запинались о траву, сбивая семена белых шапок одуванчиков, которыми была покрыта эта сторона холма. Его желудок сжался от страха. Что если ее сердце… просто остановится? Что, если оно еще недостаточно исцелилось, и эти последние усилия, чтобы преодолеть холм, просто заставят его сдаться? Он сжал зубы при этой мысли.

В конечном счете, на вершине холма она протянула руку, для устойчивости опираясь на его плечо. Опираясь на него, насколько ей позволяла эта поза. Ему стало наплевать на границы. Не тогда, когда в ее дыхании слышался свист. Обхватив ее рукой за талию, он перенес на себя как можно большую часть ее веса. Ее рука естественным образом обхватила его за шею, и она позволила себе уронить голову ему на плечо.

Да. Кейт Беккет должно быть потеряла голову. Она бы никогда не оперлась на него таким образом, если бы это не было совершенно необходимо.

– Кейт…

– Знаю, Касл. Знаю. Давай присядем на минутку. Ты был прав, хорошо? Ты был прав, – ее дыхание все еще было тяжелым, горячим на его шее. Он чувствовал ее ребра под своими ладонями, и ее хрупкость заставила его захотеть отнести ее домой на руках. Слишком худая. Она была слишком худа. Она могла сломаться.

Она отодвинулась от него и скользнула рукой вниз от его шеи к его руке, ее мокрая ладонь сжала его.

– Давай спустимся вниз и передохнем там.

Спокойный спуск с холма дался ей значительно легче, и они скоро оказались на относительно плоской поверхности. Ветер носился вдоль земли и устремлялся вверх по холму, пригибая траву и забирая с собой белое облако из семян одуванчиков. Они толпой взлетали, отделяясь от шапок невесомыми снежинками живого снега.

– Здесь подойдет? – спросил он.

– Как и любое другое место. Мне просто надо немного отдохнуть. Не долго. Обещаю.

– Кейт, я никуда не тороплюсь. Отдыхай сколько хочешь. Сколько нужно.

Она улыбнулась, и он воспользовался моментом и присел первым, похлопывая по земле рукой, проверяя, не влажная ли она. Он неуклюже сел, не зная, что делать со своими ногами. Выбрав просто вытянуть их перед собой, он чуть отклонился назад и оперся руками на землю позади себя. Глядя вверх на Кейт, он поймал отблеск ее мягкой улыбки.

Она медленно опустилась на колени, используя его плечо как опору. Они несколько минут сидели в тишине, прежде чем она повернулась к нему с нелепой усмешкой.

– Это странно. Я чувствую себя так бесцельно просто сидя здесь.

– Это то, о чем мечтают люди. Выбраться из города и посидеть в поле. Впитывай. Наслаждайся.

– Все равно это странно.

Он улыбнулся. – Немного. Определенно.

Затем, удивляя его, она легла на траву, помогая себе локтями. Ее лицо исчезло из вида, спрятанное за стеной высоких зеленых травинок. Он пододвинулся ближе и повернулся на бок, чтобы взглянуть на нее через барьер. Ее сейчас более светлые каштановые волосы с белокурыми от ежедневных прогулок под солнцем локонами непокорными волнами расположились вокруг ее головы.

Он украдкой просунул пальцы через травинки, чтобы прикоснуться к пряди ее волос, позволяя ей гладко скользнуть по подушечке его пальца. Ее глаза были закрыты, но как только она их открыла, он отдернул руку. Он уже слишком превысил свой лимит сегодня. Ее глаза отражали голубое небо, что проявило зеленых оттенок в них. Заставило их сиять.

Она повернула голову к нему и смотрела, как он смотрит на нее. Их глаза встретились, и непрошеные воспоминания атаковали его мысли. Она лежала на траве, но она была подстриженная и колючая. Зелень больно била в глаза. Голубое небо не отражалось в ее глазах, а ослепляло их. Скрывало их.

Он тяжело сглотнул. Попытался сфокусироваться на Кейт, которая была перед ним. На Кейт, чья кровь совершала непрерывный круговорот в ее теле, а не текла на его руки и слишком зеленую траву. Он прервал зрительный контакт. Искал отвлечение. Что-нибудь. Хоть что.

Он нашел одинокое дерево в стороне у подножия холма. Сфокусировался на поэтичности, которую мог у него позаимствовать. На словах, которыми мог описать его. На словах о коре и ветвях. На словах, в которых нет любви и разбитого сердца.

Дерево было без листьев, явно больше неживое и стоящее чисто в силу привычки, его ствол и крона серебристых рук поднимались от земли и затем разлетались тысячами пальцев, образуя плотную сетку веток, через множество пересечений которой едва прорывалось послеполуденное солнце. Черные кружева на бледной коже неба.

Ее голос выдернул его из задумчивости.

– На что ты смотришь?

Он смотрел на нее и видел только настоящее. Свет был мягким. Пастельным. Спокойный набор звуков и цветов. Тишина. Все вокруг происходило медленно, неторопливо.

Шепота было достаточно. К этому он привык. – Ни на что. Просто… на дерево.

– Не хватило их в лесу? Теперь ты разыскиваешь их в чистом поле? – ее улыбка была коварной, и кончик ее розового язычка был прижат к зубам. Она его дразнила. Он любил, когда она его дразнила.

– Я смотрел на дерево, чтобы не вглядываться в тебя.

Она засмеялась. Она так часто делала это сегодня, и каждый раз это заполняло в его сердце еще одну трещинку из тех, что появились в его сердце за последний месяц.

– Ага, хорошо. Я это ценю, действительно. Теперь приляг и, будь добр, не вглядывайся ни во что.

Он сорвал покачивающийся одуванчик и поднес его к губам. Делая паузу, чтобы сформулировать свое желание в точности, как он хотел, он закрыл глаза и затем сдул семена с головки цветка.

– Что ты загадал?

Он бросил на нее 'еще чего' взгляд, не желая даже рассматривать этот конкретный вопрос. Взял следующий одуванчик и улыбнулся ей, прежде чем закрыть снова глаза и одним выдохом подарить ветру семена. Взглянув на нее, он вернул ей ее неосознанную улыбку. Ту, которая приподнимала уголки ее губ, когда она смотрела, как он загадывал желания.

Не разрывая зрительный контакт, он сорвал еще один одуванчик. Этот он пустил по воздуху, не закрывая глаза, наблюдая, как последний маленький переносчик желаний трепещет в своей гавани, прежде чем освободиться и унестись с миром вдаль.

– Давай, Кейт, – он повернулся и сорвал одуванчик, протягивая его ей над невысокой зеленой стеной. – Загадай желание.

Она покачала головой. – Нет, нет. Продолжай ты.

Он поднес его обратно к себе и затем дунул изо всех сил, отправляя меленькие желания в огромный мир. Они где-нибудь осядут и зацветут. Это была приятная мысль, чудесное размножение. Его желания могут пустить корни и стать явью, дать кому-то другому возможность загадать желание. Достичь желаний их сердец.

– Моим легким нужен перерыв. Теперь давай, твоя очередь.

Он протянул ей другой одуванчик, но в ее глазах мелькнула грусть и она покачала головой. – Не для меня. Действительно. Я не верю в это. Ты веришь. Это срабатывает с теми, кто в это верит, как ты.

– Только один, Кейт.

– Касл, я не хочу.

– Почему нет?

Она вздохнула и посмотрела на беспечные облака над ними, прежде чем повернуться к нему и посмотреть ему в глаза. Ее глаза сегодня были такие зеленые. Такие глубокие и прекрасные. Такие захватывающие дыхание. И затем, так тихо, что он не был уверен, что слышал, как она заговорила, до него донесся ее голос, печальный и уверенный.

– Мои мечты просто потянут их вниз. Они слишком тяжелые. Слишком большие для маленького семечка.

Его слова попрятались от него. Как он мог это исправить? Как он мог привести ее в порядок? Его печальную, надломленную, прекрасную, нежную женщину. Она заслуживает исполнения своих желаний. Она заслуживает исполнения своих мечтаний, надежд и пожеланий. Она заслуживает каждый одуванчик в этом огромном поле. Их все. Чтобы они несли для нее ее сердце и превратили все в действительность.

Ее взгляд был все еще прикован к его в ожидании ответа. И он нашел его. Он нашел способ облегчить страдание в ее глазах. Он нашел способ вернуть ее улыбку. Он нашел подтекст и утонченность, и слова, которые были ей нужны.

Потянувшись, он взял маленькое семечко на тонкой ножке, которое застряло в ее волосах, словно летняя снежинка. Семечко было словно воткано в ее вьющиеся локоны, он провел пальцами вдоль ее пряди волос, освобождая его.

– Этот, кажется, привязался к тебе… просто доверь ему свое желание. Держу пари, он справиться.

Она поняла. Он видел это в ее глазах. Просто доверь ему свое желание, Кейт. Просто доверь ему нести свое сердце.

Он протянул семечко к ее губам, зажав его между пальцами. Она смотрела на него, в ее глазах растекался покой. И также другие эмоции, которые так и притягивали его. Эмоции, разрывавшие его на части.

Она закрыла глаза.

Просто доверься ему, Кейт.

Некоторое время она дышала с закрытыми глазами, загадывая длинное желание или просто проживая это мгновение, он не знал. Ее пушистые ресницы отбрасывали длинные тени на ее щеки. Затем она сжала свои прелестные губы, готовая доверить свое желание храброму, маленькому семечку.

Он опустил свои пальцы и, наклонившись, мягко прижался своими губами к ее.

1 Куница-рыболов (илька) – одна из самых крупных куниц: длина ее тела с хвостом до 75—120 см; масса 2-5 кг. Общая окраска тёмно-бурая, лапы и хвост более тёмные, мех на голове с серебристым отливом. Шерсть густая и длинная, но грубая.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. Пуская корни.**

Она забыла.

На мгновение цепи сдержанности, в которые она заковала себя, были забыты, и она позволила себе лететь. Свободно. Это было так несложно – позволить его нежному поцелую разогнать темноту вокруг нее, окружить ее бархатным покрывалом счастья. Все мысли и все заботы мягко стирались, пока она все глубже и глубже погружалась в наиболее изумительные ощущения. Тонула и всплывала в одном прекрасном поцелуе.

И вдруг все закончилось.

Излишне скоро. Ее шея вытянулась, как стебель растения тянется к солнцу, в поисках большего, в поисках забвения в его поцелуе, она не хотела открывать глаза, дать прорваться реальности. Нет. Еще один поцелуй будет лучше. Еще немного этой туманной дымки, погружающей ее в океан, где нет боли, что на полпути в бездонную бесконечность. Ее губы бесполезно искали.

Неотчетливая действительность начала пробираться обратно через спутанные и покрытые облаками борозды ее сознания. Она почувствовала через рубашку покалывание травы, прохладной и влажной, несмотря на послеполуденное солнце. Налетевший порыв ветерка пролетел над ней и высушил последний влажный след его поцелуя с ее нижней губы. Не думая, она втянула ее между зубами, чтобы сохранить его для себя и подальше от ветра, который грозился уничтожить его.

Она чувствовала его вкус и… что-то еще. Что-то древнее и неминуемое было в этом поцелуе. Что-то избитое, но нерассказанное. Это ощущалось как начало и конец вселенной, все в одном.

Она открыла глаза, мир был слишком яркий и чистый. Она моргнула и сосредоточила взгляд на нем, на его силуэте, который закрывал ее лицо от прямых лучей солнца. Медленно она привыкла к свету, и его лицо стало более четким, словно извлеченное из темноты, в которую его погрузило ее собственное зрение.

Он был ошеломлен. Словно это она только что нежно его целовала. Его взгляд был прикован к ее распахнутым глазам, он выглядел оцепеневшим в ожидании ее реакции. В его взгляде сквозил страх, смягченный добродетельностью. Взгляд хорошего человека, который поступил как мерзавец.

– Касл… – она начала предложение, не зная, что хотела сказать. Просто его имя. Вопрос и просьба, мольба и вызов, бальзам и импульс. Она не могла сказать больше, он поцеловал ее и украл ее слова.

Взгляд его был до боли знаком. Что-то в том, как он наклонился над ней, и в отчаянии, которое внезапно зажглось в его глазах, как будто она собиралась покинуть его в любой момент.

'Кейт, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Кейт'.

Слова эхом отозвались в ее голове, сверкая искрами прозрения. Он смотрел на нее, лежащую на земле, и видел пулю, вместо поцелуя. Еще одну вещь, которая могла забрать ее у него. Она смотрела, как он моргнул, отодвинулся еще дальше от нее и начал возвращаться к действительности. Он пытался выбраться из ямы, которую даже не он выкопал. Она не могла позволить ему забрать это. Она не могла быть свидетелем того, как аннулируется их поцелуй.

– Кейт, я…

– Ты меня любишь.

Он схватил воздух ртом, еще дальше отодвигаясь от нее. Он попытался заговорить снова, отрицание было у него на языке, но произнести это он так и не смог.

– Ты меня любишь. Я слышала тебя.

– Ты…

– Я слышала тебя, Касл. Я все помню. Никогда не забывала. Я просто… я не могла. Я не могла…

– Я поставил тебя в неудобное положение.

Что? Нет. – Нет! – Она села так быстро, как смогла, и схватила его за руку, на которую он опирался. Ее пальцы сжали его мышцы, желая, чтобы он понял, вернулся назад оттуда, куда его занесло. Они провели день, держась за руки, делясь смехом, двигаясь вперед. И сейчас он удалялся, словно необъяснимое подводное течение сомнения затягивало его.

– Нет, Касл. Мне не было неудобно. Я даже не… Как мне могло быть неудобно? Просто я не была готова, понимаешь? Я просто была не готова ко всему этому.

Он кивнул, но он не понял. В самом деле. Она сделала все не так. Он отодвигался от нее, хотя она еще сильнее сжала его руку, отстранялся, хотя она пыталась удержать его.

– Кейт, послушай. Прости меня.

– Нет. Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста, не извиняйся. Не бери слова обратно. Ты не понимаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать. Дело в том…, – она глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, подбирая слова и складывая их в нужном порядке. Это было важно. Это нельзя будет переделать. Она должна заставить его понять почему. Она открыла глаза и позволила своему взгляду приклеиться к его.

– Касл, я не могла принять твое сердце тогда. Пока что не могу. Не тогда, когда мое собственное все еще болит от пули. Не тогда, когда Монтгомери разбил его дважды за десять минут. Не тогда, когда вся моя жизнь так… так… безвозвратно изменилась. Как я могла принять твое сердце, хранить твое сердце, защищать твое сердце, когда я была настолько не способна сделать это со своим собственным сердцем? Как я могла обменять твое сердце на свое, когда мое разбито на кусочки? Ты заслуживаешь намного большего, Рик. Я хочу быть в состоянии дать тебе намного больше этого.

У нее перехватило дыхание, она задыхалась, словно опять взбиралась на холм. Она чувствовала безумное биение своего сердца, и было больно, больно.

Он молчал и смотрел вдаль на голое дерево, но не шевелился. Не отодвигался. Не отрекался от своих действий и не говорил нелепостей, вроде извинений. Она ослабила свою хватку на его руке и смягчила интонации в голосе. Это была мольба.

– Касл, я просто не готова. Ты заслуживаешь намного больше, чем то, что я представляю собой сейчас. Мы заслуживаем намного большего. Позволь мне быть готовой. Просто… дождись меня?

Он перевел взгляд обратно на нее, и облегчение наполнило ее. Он понял. Она видела это в нем, и это принесло ей наиболее прекрасное облегчение, из всех, что она испытывала после того, как та пуля пронзила ее грудь.

– Да. Я могу подождать, – в его глазах была мягкая улыбка, когда он накрыл своей теплой ладонью ее руку. Они оставались в этом положении некоторое время, слушая птиц и позволяя солнцу впитываться в их кожу.

Он сжал ее руку и спросил: – Готова идти домой?

Она улыбнулась, благодарная мужчине рядом с ней. Благодарная тому, как он ее знал. Как он ее любил. Как готов был ждать ее.

– Да, готова.

Да. Он мог это сделать. Он мог ждать. Все, что она сказала, все, что она не сказала, каждое чувство, которое отчаянно сверкало в ее глазах – все это убедило его, ждать ее – возможно единственно верное действие с его стороны. 'Не сейчас' подразумевало позже. 'Не готова' имело спрятанное 'пока'. И она сказала, что хотела бы дать ему намного больше. Она этого хотела. Она хотела 'их'.

И это означало все.

Они шли молча, но молчание не было отягощено неловкостью или неудобством. Он думал только о ее признании, извинении и обещании, за которое он уцепился. Всякий раз, когда он бросал на нее взгляд, она смотрела или вдаль, или на ноги, покусывая розовую кожу губ.

Ему нравилось думать, что она переживала вновь и вновь его поцелуй.

О, этот поцелуй. Его мозг погрузился в воспоминание, отключая восприятие окружающего мира.

Сочный, словно летняя слива с терпкой шкуркой и сладкой мякотью, такая сочная, что почти лопается, когда кусаешь ее. Его сердце неподвластно контролю билось в груди, предупреждая о границах своих возможностей, и что оно с трудом могло выдерживать ощущения, вызванные ей. В его голове галопом носилось неверие в произошедшее.

Это было сюрреалистично и закончилось излишне быстро. Он немедленно захотел повторить. Повторить сотни раз. Он хотел навсегда запомнить ощущение ее губ на его, где были их руки, и как это звучало. Он хотел написать стихотворение об этом поцелуе, но все, что он мог вспомнить, это был ревущий выброс адреналина и возрастающее неверие в происходящее.

А затем он открыл глаза.

Ее губы были розовыми и приоткрыты, блестели после его поцелуя. Глаза были все еще закрыты, она слегка прикусила нижнюю губу и медленно выпустила ее. Его сердце споткнулось, дыхание перехватило, потому что она выглядела так, словно пыталась насладиться последней частичкой его. Даже когда могла в любой момент получить больше, если бы захотела.

Он поцеловал ее, и она все еще пыталась ощутить его вкус.

Ее глаза отрылись так медленно, как будто она пробуждалась из глубокого сна, веки поднимались словно неумолимый рассвет. Ее глаза были такие прекрасные. Они удерживали его взгляд, были глубокие и нечитаемые, и он не отваживался пошевелиться. Он не мог заставать себя отодвинуться и не мог рисковать снова нырнуть.

О Боже, он ее поцеловал. Он, в конце концов, соскользнул со скалы самоконтроля и сдался. Его самоконтроль был сломлен ее прекрасными губами и шансом исполнения желания. Но она сделала все, подала ему все возможные знаки, намеки, что она не хочет этого. Что она не готова к чему-либо с ним. Может быть, она и не хотела чего-либо с ним. Весь день он выходил за границы дозволенного для него. Во-первых, заявившись сюда, держа ее за руку, говоря те вещи в часовне.

Это станет последней каплей. Нет никаких шансов, что она изящно позволит ему еще раз соскочить с крючка после нарушения так тщательно прорисованных между ними границ. Это может стать тем, что положит между ними конец. Она больше не сможет игнорировать его явную любовь. Она попросит его уехать. Все было кончено. Но он не мог сожалеть об этом. Не станет. Он будет жить остаток жизни с воспоминанием об этом поцелуе. С этим поцелуем в его сердце.

Он почувствовал, как выдох скользнул по его губам, легкое эхо поцелуя, который он ей дал. Его имя со вздохом слетело с ее губ.

– Касл.

Он улыбнулся воспоминанию о своем имени на ее губах. Ему понравилось, как она прошептала его в тихом вздохе, со сбившимся дыханием после его поцелуя. Он страстно желал, как она также произносит это снова, о, пожалуйста, снова. Но он ждал. Она сможет бесконечно шептать это, когда будет готова, но до тех пор он ждал.

Она скользнула своей рукой в его.

Хм. Если это будет включено в процесс ожидания, может все будет не так уж плохо.

– Чему ты улыбаешься? – спросила она, продолжая целенаправленно смотреть вперед, так что он мог продолжать отгадывать загадку, как она узнала?

– Выбирай. Чему угодно, Всему.

– Серьезно, Касл. Всему? – Сомневающийся взгляд, который она бросила на него так и умолял о поддразнивании.

– Хмм, давай посмотрим, – он выставил вперед свободную руку и начал загибать пальцы. – Я увидел тебя сегодня после целого месяца отсутствия какого-то бы то ни было общения, открыл твой собственный дом с привидениями, держал тебя за руку без угрозы для жизни, слушал твои истории из детства, и… это все? Или я что-то забыл?

Она подтолкнула его плечом. – Касл.

– Ох, верно. Я тебя поцеловал.

– Ты меня поцеловал.

– Видишь? В итоге имеем множество причин улыбаться.

Она закатила глаза, но он определенно заметил улыбку, промелькнувшую у нее на лице. Несомненно, эти причины не существовали единственно для него. Уставившись на изгиб ее губ, на линию ее носа, он пропустил своенравный сучок под ногами, наполовину спрятанный в высокой траве. Его испорченный, но уже почти высохший, ботинок застрял под ним, отчего его тело полетело вперед. Пытаясь не упасть, он запрыгал вперед на свободной ноге и постарался стряхнуть палку.

Он почувствовал ее крепкую хватку на своем плече, она пыталась удержать его в вертикальном положении, и услышал ее удивленный вскрик.

– Нет, нет. Я в порядке. Я в порядке, – он все еще прыгал вперед.

Она рассмеялась над ним, и он прекратил прыгать. Наблюдая, как смех вызвал на ее лице широкую открытую улыбку, он мельком увидел ее розовый язычок. Солнце плясало на ее лице, и он подумал, сможет ли когда-нибудь привыкнуть видеть ее такой. Такой счастливой. Благодаря нему.

Он снова захотел ее поцеловать. Заставить ее забыть его неловкое падение и улыбаться совершенно по другой причине. Подразумевало ли ожидание отсутствие поцелуев? Очевидно, это не мешало держаться за руку, но поцелуи – это совсем другое. Верно? Да. Поцелуи – это другое. Он вздохнул и отложил 'я должен Вам поцелуй' на неопределенное однажды.

Она сжала бок под шрамом, и ее улыбка стала больше похожа на гримасу.

– Ты в порядке? Может нам снова передохнуть?

– Нет, все в порядке. Мы почти пришли. Смотри, – она подняла их переплетенные руки, указывая вдаль.

Он отвел свои глаза от нее, перестал искать признаки ее надвигающегося изнеможения. В паре сотен метров от них из колышущегося моря травы поднимался дом. Берег виден.

– Ты сможешь дойти до туда?

Она выдала ему свой фирменный взгляд, и он заткнулся. Нет излишней заботе. Понял. Эффект от ее взгляда был ослаблен блеском пота на ее лбу и ее тяжелым дыханием. Он должен был доставить ее домой, в постель. На весь оставшийся день. Может, ему следует позвонить массажисту или врачу. Невозможно быть чересчур заботливым.

– Касл, со мной действительно будет все в порядке. Перестань беспокоиться, – она сжала его пальцы. И он попытался подавить желание отнести ее домой на руках и положить на пуховую перину.

Он вздохнул и провел рукой по своему лицу и волосам, – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты снова была в порядке, Беккет.

Она повернулась к нему и мягко провела пальцами по его волосам, приглаживая их там, где он только что их взъерошил. – Дай этому время.

Ее тело было скользким от пота, сердце стучало в груди, она скосила глаза, чтобы разогнать цветастую радугу, застилавшую ей взор. Ее рука в поисках поддержки вцепилась в косяк входной двери. Ее шея, словно повядший стебелек, с трудом удерживала вес ее головы. Она смогла дойти, так почему же ее тело сдается сейчас? Внезапное движение воздуха вокруг нее и обещание отдыха на диване для ее измученных мышц ударило ее под колени, заставляя их подогнуться.

– Кейт.

Она сморгнула серебристую радугу.

– Да. Я в порядке. Просто помоги мне добраться до дивана.

Ей было не до пересохшего горла, словно покрытого наждачной бумагой. Было не до того, что ее качало при каждом ударе сердца. Не было дела ни до чего из этого. Ей нужно было прилечь, и у нее не осталось сил прятать все это от Касла.

Прежде чем у нее появился шанс оттолкнуться от стены и шагнуть к дивану, она почувствовала, как его сильная рука обхватила ее за талию, узы решительной помощи. Он практически отнес ее на диван, пока она передвигала ноги по полу, имитируя независимое движение.

Он положил ее на диван, и она смотрела на него из своей лежачей позиции, наконец, она в достаточной степени оправилась от изнеможения, чтобы увидеть в его глазах беспокойство и боль.

Она слабой рукой легко дотронулась до его щеки, пытаясь заставить исчезнуть морщинки меду его бровей. – Со мной все хорошо, честно.

– Прекрати это говорить.

Она виновато улыбнулась и уронила руку на диван, со вздохом закрыв глаза. – Ага, хорошо. Но только если ты перестанешь так на меня смотреть.

– Идет.

Она прислушалась к тишине в доме, ничего похожего на то, что было во время их прогулки, не было травы, птиц, листьев и желаний, не было звуков их шагов по лесу. Забавно, что тишина может быть такой разной. Она слышала шум и пощелкивание вентилятора над головой и тиканье часов в другой комнате. Это было все. Слишком тихо.

– Я пойду принесу тебе воды. И кофе… не погоди, чаю, и может быть что-нибудь поесть? Ты голодна? Я что-нибудь найду.

Она открыла глаза и посмотрела на мужчину, которого любила, но не была готова бороться с тишиной, заполнить ее его голосом, теплом.

– Вода подойдет, Касл, – она и не подозревала, насколько хочет пить. Он горячо кивнул и торопливо вышел из комнаты.

Моментом позже она услышала, как он в кухне открывает и закрывает шкафчики, чмокающий звук дверцы холодильника, позвякивание льда в стаканах. Снова закрыв глаза, она ждала, когда он вернется. Ее удивляло, что сегодня его забота не выглядела очень навязчивой. Или он сдерживал себя, или она сделала более хорошую работу, чем предполагала, пряча свои усилия. Она наполовину ожидала, что к концу дня он потащит ее обратно в город под опеку врачей.

Было похоже, что его страстное желание поддерживать ее в счастливом состоянии побеждало его стремление нянчиться с ней.

Она слушала, как бьется ее сердце. Позволила ему зарастить трещины, появившиеся, когда он вышел из комнаты. Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук. Сердцебиение неуклонно успокаивалось до более контролируемого ритма, того, при котором она не боялась, что ее сердце просто остановиться. Она контролировала каждый сделанный вдох и выдох. Это всегда помогало ей расслабиться, если у нее получалось заставить свое сердце и легкие работать в чем-то похожем на ритм. В таком, который не сотрясал ее кости и не дергал ее шрамы.

– Легкий ланч для леди.

Касл вернулся, ненадежно балансируя полной тарелкой и двумя стаканами воды со льдом. Она протянула руку и освободила его от одного стакана, и он благодарно улыбнулся.

– Хорошо, вот, что я раздобыл. Дольки апельсина, виноград, банан и холодная курица. Не шедевр, знаю.

– Нет, выглядит восхитительно, – она медленно села, осторожничая из-за ноющего бока.

– У тебя тут, несомненно, достаточно фруктов. Но мне практически пришлось самому подстрелить курицу, чтобы добавить белков в еду.

– Подстрелить? – Она приподняла бровь. Нелепый человек.

– Как бы то ни было.

Она забросила в рот виноградину. Слишком кислый. Она в отвращении сморщила нос, затем попыталась изгнать этот вкус двумя кусочками банана. Она взглянула на своего напарника и наблюдала, как он пытался высосать сок из дольки апельсина, не чавкая при этом и не залив себя этим соком. Она сжала губы, чтобы спрятать улыбку. А затем, не подумав, забросила в рот еще одну виноградину.

Морщась, она отодвинула оставшийся виноград подальше от себя. – Мой папа всегда покупает зеленый. Кто любит зеленый виноград? Такой кислый.

– Я люблю зеленый виноград.

– Ты и мой папа. Пришельцы.

– Маленькие зеленые виноградные пришельцы.

–Большие, толстые, чудны́е пришельцы.

Он улыбнулся, в углах глаз собрались морщинки, а радужки глаз заблестели. Ого. Она могла бы шутить и быть легкой, если это означало, что его глаза снова будут такими. Ее прекрасный мужчина. Она улыбнулась в ответ, довольная собой.

– Я сегодня весело провела время, Касл. Я рада, что ты приехал.

– Да? Я тоже. А сейчас ешь курицу.

Она взяла с тарелки кусочек холодной, покромсанной куриной грудки и сунула его в рот, подчеркнуто жуя.

– Счастлив?

– В восторге.

Она улыбнулась сухим словам, сопровождаемым его довольной ухмылкой. Запихивая в рот еще один кусочек курицы, она откинулась на подушку позади нее и уронила голову на спинку дивана. Закрыв глаза, она наслаждалась ощущением солнечного света, льющегося сквозь большие окна. Она чувствовала, что по-настоящему дышит светом, позволяет ему наполнить ее легкие и просочиться в ее кровь.

И все из-за него?

Естественно. Естественно, здесь было его влияние. Естественно, он делал все проще, наполнял темноту светом, настойчиво ставил себя между ее нежным сердцем и болью, которая его атаковала его. Это было то, что он всегда делал для нее. Он был как бальзам или лекарство, был тем, кто помогает нести ношу. Он должен это знать. Должен знать.

– Ты делаешь все настолько лучше, Касл.

Она не слышал ничего, кроме шума вентилятора над головой.

– Это. Меня. Мою жизнь. Ты делаешь все настолько лучше.

По-прежнему ничего. Она открыла глаза и повернула голову на подушке лицом к нему, медленно моргая в, казалось, сгустившемся воздухе. Она смотрела, как он сражается с собой, выбирая слова, выстраивая их в нужном порядке, сдерживая их.

– Тебе не обязательно делать это одной, Кейт.

Ее глаза снова закрылись. Его глаза умоляли ее увидеть намного больше, чем они хотели.

– Ты мне не нужен Касл.

Она надеялась, что он увидит в ее словах то, что она имела в виду. Не атака. Не защита и не оскорбление, и не какая-то другая тактика. В них не было яда, только необходимость, чтобы он увидел, понял, почему.

– Я знаю это.

Она некоторое время просто дышала, снова благодарная тому, как хорошо он ее знал. Знал, что она не отталкивает его. После паузы он протянул руку и снова соединил их. Неосознанно выводя большим пальцем небольшие круги по тыльной стороне ее ладони, он продолжил.

– И ты это знаешь. Так что кому именно ты пытаешься это доказать, Кейт?

Отворачиваясь, она вздохнула, выдыхая прочь весь этот прекрасный свет.

– Я больше ничего не знаю. Это просто слишком много. Слишком много.

– Но я делаю это лучше.

– Да,

– Тогда как на счет позволить мне. И я обещаю тебе… я обещаю тебе, что я могу подождать. Столько, сколько потребуется. Кейт. Я буду ждать. Но позволь мне ждать с тобой. Не только тебя. Позволь мне помочь тебе на этом пути. Позволь мне…

– Хорошо, Касл. Хорошо. Останься со мной.

Каким-то образом ее взгляд снова был обращен к нему. Неосознанно притянулся к нему, пока она отдыхала на диване, наблюдая, как он защищает свое неоспоримое дело. Его рот замер на середине довода, и он слегка нахмурил брови замешательстве. Она протянула руку через пространство между ними и разгладила большим пальцем морщинку между бровей.

– Ты имеешь в виду… здесь? Остаться с тобой здесь?

Она рассмеялась. Не смогла не рассмеяться.

– Ну, да. Но нет, я не это имела в виду. Просто будь со мной во всем этом. Жди со мной. Делай все легче.

В его глазах засияла вся эта прекрасная любовь, которую она хотела быть способной почувствовать целиком. Открыто. Свободно.

– Я могу приехать к тебе и на следующей неделе?

– Ты можешь приезжать ко мне, когда захочешь.

– Не открывай эту дверь слишком широко, Беккет. Ты так никогда от меня не избавишься, – он приподнял бровь, поддразнивая ее. Она хотела настолько большего, чем поддразнивание. Она хотела, чтобы он знал, как много все это значит. Все.

– На это я и надеюсь.

Он склонил голову вниз и закивал, впитывая информацию, сжимаю руку, которую должен был отпустить. Забросил в рот виноградину, он отодвинулся от нее. Она ощущала в нем необходимость привнести легкость, разбавить смехом наиболее важный разговор из всех, что у них были, снять напряжение.

– Отлично. Что у тебя следующее по плану на день? Кино-марафон? Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, какие фильмы ты считаешь достойными покупки. Это много говорит о личности.

Она приподнялась на локте и медленно спустила ноги с дивана.

– Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но здесь нет телевизора.

– Извини, не понял.

– Здесь нет телевизора.

– Не укладывается в голове.

– Касл, ты не можешь быть так удивлен. У меня нет телевизора и дома в городе.

– Нет?

– Ты же был там, Касл. Уверена, что ты заметил это.

– Я просто подумал, что он у тебя в спальне, как-то так, – его глаза были слишком изумленными. Шокированными даже. Это было не так уж странно, не иметь телевизора. Он отреагировал слишком остро.

– Нет. И давно уже нет.

– Но… почему?

– Не знаю, Касл. Полагаю, у меня есть другие способы развлечься, когда появляется время для себя. Не то чтобы я ненавижу телевидение, или кино, или что-либо. Просто другое мне нравиться больше.

– Хмм. Не уверен, что когда-либо смогу смириться с этим, Беккет.

– А ты попробуй.

– Неа. Не могу. Ты сегодня вывалила на меня слишком много своих секретов. У меня не осталось сил, чтобы разобраться с этим. Нет больше свободного места.

– Ну, надеюсь, ты это переживешь.

– Полагаю, что так. А чем, в принципе, мы займемся дальше? К тому же, а что…, в принципе, чем ты здесь занимаешься каждый день?

Она закатила глаза и встала с софы, предпринимая попытку избежать разговора, который, похоже, снова пошел по кругу. – Много чего, Касл. Читаю, копаюсь в саду, гуляю, сплю.

– Верно. Этим и занимаешься.

Она улыбнулась, взяла с кофейного столика тарелку и пошла на кухню. Он последовал за ней.

– Хорошо, ты сегодня уже копалась в саду. И мы только что вернулись с самой долгой в мире прогулки. Так что ты предпочитаешь дальше – почитать или поспать?

Она сложила тарелку в раковину и потянула шею из стороны в сторону, чувствуя напряжение мышц, которые не должны были болеть после просто прогулки. Вымыв руки, она вытерла их полотенцем и затем сложила их на груди. Ее рубашка была все еще влажной от пота, остывшего в кондиционированном внутреннем воздухе, но по-прежнему было некомфортно. Она оперлась бедром на кухонный стол и посмотрела на своего партнера, который следовал за ней, даже если она пряталась.

– Вообще-то, думаю 'принять ванну' звучит заманчиво.

Он подавился.

В череде отрывистых, задушенных звуков, она смогла разобрать: – Что… Кейт… вместе?

О, в самом деле? Она закатила глаза и подождала, пока с его лица спадет краска и утихнет кашель.

– Не вместе, – и затем, как в старые времена и, в погоне за улыбкой, – Ричард Касл, как ты мог. – Она слегка коснулась его, выходя и кухни, и услышала что-то похожее на 'никогда?', произнесенное шепотом у нее за спиной.

После того как она скрылась за дверью в кухню, он поднял свою отпавшую челюсть и заставил свои ноги двигаться следом за ней. Он успел заметить вихрь ее волос и мелькнувший подбородок, прежде чем она исчезла. Она, должно быть, проверяла, следует ли он за ней. Конечно, Кейт. Что он еще мог сделать?

– Итак, ванна, – начал он, когда она поставила ногу на первую ступеньку и начала взбираться наверх. – Я не приглашен?

– Ах. Нет.

Он импульсивно протянул руку взял ее за локоть, чтобы поддержать ее во время подъема. – Итак, чем именно мне заняться пока ты…, – 'обнаженная, скрытая в пене, плескающаяся, обнаженная', – там?

– Все, что хочешь.

– Определенно не все, что хочу.

– Все, что хочешь, если это не включает тебя там со мной.

– Хм. Это ограничивает.

Они добрались до верха лестницы, и он неохотно убрал свои пальцы с прохладной, гладкой кожи ее руки. Ее глаза опустились вниз, где на ее запястье задержались кончики его пальцев, неподвластные его контролю, вдруг ставшие автономными и совершенно нежелающие ее отпускать.

– Я пойду включу воду, – она сделала шаг в сторону от него дальше по вишневому паркету коридора. Ее рука задержалась чуть дольше, не сразу двинувшись вместе с ней, и в нем возникло сжимающее желудок желание задержать ее пальчики и поцеловать их кончики.

– Хорошо, – сказал он вместо этого, приклеив ноги к полу и удерживая свои губы при себе.

Она скрылась за дверью в конце коридора, и вскоре он услышал приглушенную музыку воды, льющейся на керамическую поверхность. Любопытство победило приличия, и он прошел вперед, стремясь к комнате, в которой она исчезла.

Дойдя до двери, он оперся рукой на косяк и заглянул через порог. Огромные арочные окна занимали две стены ванной, впуская чистый свет загородного солнца. Трепещущие красные герани в горшочках на окнах раскинулись на подоконнике, оживляя комнату. Беккет стояла спиной к нему, перебросив через руку сложенное полотенце.

– Эй, – мягко сказал он.

– Я сейчас покажу тебе книги, Касл, – она наклонилась, чтобы проверить уровень воды, подбирающейся к краям фарфоровой ванной на фигурных чугунных ножках. – Сюда, иди за мной.

Повесив полотенце на ручку кресла, она прошла мимо него через дверь, бросив мимолетный взгляд сквозь ресницы. Она прошли дальше по коридору, громкий скрип паркетин следовал за их передвижением, в конце коридора завернули за угол.

– В последней комнате налево сложены наши книги. Большинство книг мы забрали в город и поделили между собой, но здесь должно было что-то остаться. Только, знаешь, это не самые известные или вторые экземпляры. По существу, беспорядочный набор.

Я люблю беспорядочное.

– Я все хочу напомнить папе, чтобы он привез мне что-нибудь в следующий раз, но все время забываю.

– Я могу привезти что-нибудь в следующий раз. Хочешь что-то определенное?

– О, мм. Удиви меня? Просто привези что-нибудь, что, по-твоему, может мне понравиться.

–Тогда это будет что-то от «Арлекина»1.

Она невозмутимо приподняла бровь, уголок губ тоже слегка приподнялся. – Я не против хорошего романа. Просто, может, хочется немного разнообразия.

– Итак, пара хороших исторических романов и несколько мистических триллеров прибудут к твоим услугам. Кстати говоря, это характерная особенность моих книг. Два в одном.

– Да, ты прямо мастер на все руки. По чуть-чуть всего и для всех, включая дико невероятные фантазии.

– Эй, руки прочь от фантазий. Людям нравятся мои фантазии.

– Это не означает, что ты можешь злоупотреблять этим. Серьезно, Касл. Сколько раз Дерека Сторма вырубали в одной книге? И он даже повреждения мозга не получил?

– Если только не считать последнюю пулю.

– Ну, кроме этого. У него должно быть голова такая же дубовая, как твоя.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Давай оставим мое эго хоть немного в покое. Иди проверь воду в ванной.

Она повернула голову и взглянула назад. – О, верно. Мне следует убедиться, что я не устроила тут наводнение, – ее тело медленными шагами последовало по направлению взгляда. Она положила руку на сгиб его локтя, затем медленно позволила руке соскользнуть, когда она покинула его.

Он наблюдал за ней, пока она не свернула за угол, не в состоянии привыкнуть к неправдоподобным изменениям в их отношениях всего за один день. Только один день, и она позволяет задерживаться своей руке в его руке, на его колене. Она смотрит на него глазами, полными надежды, более глубокими и яркими, чем его сердце в состоянии выдержать. Все изменилось. Он чувствовал это в воздухе, который струился вокруг него, как неумолимое течение реки, которое затягивало его и их, и их мир в новую реальность.

Ей просто было нужно, чтобы он ждал ее и позволил событиям происходить самим по себе, не давя на них и не форсируя их. Чтобы ждал, когда она будет готова.

И, тем временем, привез ей книги.

Он выдохнул из легких этот наэлектризованный воздух и пошел по коридору, поизучать многообещающую, обворожительную библиотеку сельского дома Беккетов. Дверь слегка заскрипела, когда он ее открыл, и перед его взором предстала небольшая комната, освещенная естественным светом из двух окон. В углу стоял неудобной на вид стул, на круглом и затертом сидении которого лежали коробки из-под обуви.

Вдоль окон стояли невысокие стопки книг, но Касл направился к низкой книжной полке, заполненной книжками в мягких обложках и книгами в твердых переплетах, старыми журналами. Он потрогал помятые и выцветшие края нескольких «National Geographics», слегка улыбнувшись тому, что наиболее потрепанным был номер про африканских слонов.

Возможно, Кейт сидела на этом скрипящем полу, позволяя солнцу согревать кожу скрещенных ног, пока она рассматривала большие, во весь разворот фотографии слонов в саванне, кланяясь себе, что однажды увидит это своими глазами. Его колени хрустнули, когда он присел перед полкой и потрогал края учебника по общей химии, к его корешку был приклеен ярлык «использован».

Вся полка была заполнена разнообразными учебниками, справочниками и тем, что выглядело как коллекция путеводителей по охоте и рыбалке. Он издал смешок, когда заметил, что у них был только том энциклопедии на букву В, и тот был нетронутым. Она была права. Это действительно был разношерстный набор книг. Плохо сочетающийся и своеобразный.

Чувствуя нарастающую боль в коленях от сидения на корточках, он выбрал несколько книг в мягкой обложке с интересными названиями и решил остановиться на этом. В конце концов, почитать то, что Беккеты оставили, вряд ли сможет повредить. О человеке можно узнать столько же из того, что он не хочет, как и из того, что человек хочет. Плюс ему вроде как не терпелось окунуться в «Обнаженный капкан». Что за название.

Он сжал в руке три книги и вышел из комнаты в поисках места, где можно сесть и почитать, пока он ждет Кейт. Когда только собрался повернуть и пройти обратно по коридору, он уголком глаза заметил темную нишу в стене. Резко сменив направление, он подошел к нише полюбопытствовать, куда она ведет.

Ступеньки. Шесть крутых ступенек и перила, ведущие к простой деревянной двери. Она была очень низкой для взрослого мужчины и, казалось, излучала ауру запрещенности. Он просто был должен войти туда. Шагая через ступеньку и цепляясь за перила для дополнительной опоры, он поднялся, взялся за ручку двери и повернул, сделав лишь короткую паузу, прежде чем открыть ее.

Он ощупал стену рядом с дверью в поисках выключателя, чтобы осветить темную загадочную комнату. Когда загорелась свешивающаяся с потолка лампочка накаливания, его приветствовал чердак. Очень простой, очень обыкновенный чердак. Перевязанные коробки и неиспользуемая мебель заполняли большую часть пространства, а воздух был затхлым, пахло пылью и сырой древесиной.

Он заглушил смутное чувство разочарования, вызванное обыкновенностью чердака, и шагнул вперед, просто чтобы взглянуть. Там был штабель одинаковых латунных остовов кроватей, прислоненных к дальней стене, двенадцать или около того. Зачем их тут столько на чердаке Кейт?

Если только история о девочках не была правдой… и это были кровати жутких маленьких девочек-каннибалов. Он наполовину убедил себя, что Кейт просто выдумала все это, чтобы подшутить над ним. Подавив дрожь и несколько новых очень живых картинок, возникших у него в голове, Касл прошел по пыльному полу, чтобы поближе взглянуть на эти разобранные кровати.

Осторожно проведя пальцем по латунной стойке, он ощутил под рукой тепло металла, существенно нагретого из-за недостатка вентиляции. Комната была душной, если уж на то пошло. Ни дуновения. Практически немедленно его тело согласилось с его наблюдениями, и в нем расцвело ощущение жара.

Слишком жарко сегодня для данного приключения. Когда он занес ногу над коробкой со слишком большим количеством перечеркнутых надписей, чтобы можно было определить, что там, он увидел еще одну таинственную дверь. Он почувствовал, как струйка пота стекла по его спине вниз, и это только вызвало появление дополнительных капелек на его груди и бровях. Как же жарко.

Но так интригующе. Дверь на чердаке особняка (возможно, с приведениями) – это не то, перед чем он может устоять и все еще уважать себя на следующее утро. Ведь Беккет не будет возражать? Раз он уже сунул сюда свой любопытный нос, так стоит заняться этим основательно.

Вытерев лоб своей футболкой, прежде чем пот смог затечь в глаза, он прошел между коробок и ящиков к двери. Он протянул руку. Взялся за ручку двери и повернул ее в надежде, что за этой дверью есть нечто более интересное.

Ого!

Это помещение было намного меньше, но заполнено абсолютно классным… барахлом. Его немедленно потянуло к трем огромным пароходным сундукам. Ох, просто потрясающе. Ему определенно нужен один такой дома. Его можно использовать в качестве кофейного столика.

Убрав с дороги стопку книжек в черных обложках без названий, он присел возле сундука и открыл засовы. Ему бы следовало подождать Кейт и сделать это вместе с ней. Этот захватывающий огонь приключений, струящийся в его венах, без нее казался только наполовину всепоглощающим. С ней приключения становились более веселыми, и он бы хотел разделить эти открытия с ней.

Подняв подозрительно тяжелую крышку, он, затаив дыхание, заглянул внутрь. Там были перевязанные ленточкой бумаги, беспорядочно разбросанные фотографии, расшитые кружевным рюшем детские платья, сложенные в рассыпающиеся стопки. Шляпки, щетки, ленточки и книги заполняли пространство между ними.

Касл выдохнул в благоговейном смехе и, протянув руку, взял связку конвертов и журнал в кожаной обложке. Положив их на взятые ранее книги, он обратно нырнул в сокровищницу и выудил платье. Выцветшее, когда-то темно синее, платье с белым кружевным воротничком и оборками по низу, помятое от долгого пребывания в сундуке.

Он вспомнил время, когда Алексис отказывалась идти в школу в чем-либо, кроме воздушнейшего платья с самыми большими бантиками. Улыбаясь самому себе, он вспомнил, она всегда приходила домой в испачканных на коленках белых колготках и перекошенными ленточками в волосах. Ей нравились украшения, но играла она всегда самозабвенно.

Ему нравилось складывать ее свежую после стирки прелестную одежду или развешивать ее на маленьких плечиках. Такие простые занятия давали ему возможность почувствовать себя хорошим отцом, даже когда он чувствовал, с трудом барахтается в роли одинокого родителя. Может, в следующий раз у него будет партнер для складывания платьев вместе. Это ведь не было притянуто за уши? Не сейчас. Не то что бы он уцепился за 'еще не', поверил в будущее. Но 'еще не' очень легко преобразовывалось в 'скоро', а затем в 'сейчас', а затем в 'навсегда'. 'Навсегда' вполне могло включать складывание одежды для лилипутов и завязывание недолговечных бантиков.

Взяв платье и все остальное, он встал и покинул чердак. Все его тело дрожало от абсолютно ошеломляющей необходимости поделится всем этим с Кейт. Когда он подошел к двери ванной, у него скрутило живот.

Что-то в представленной картине, как они вместе держат это маленькое платье, смешанное со знанием того, что он ее поцеловал и что она была в данный момент мокрая и обнаженная всего в метре от него, заставило его дух вспорхнуть. Адреналин взлетал на дрожащих крыльях бабочек в его животе, он перехватил стопку сокровищ в руках, чтобы изощриться и постучать в дверь.

Сдавшись, он просто крикнул через дверь. Он сам слышал в своем голосе возбуждение, явное и неукротимое.

– Эй, Кейт! Ты не поверишь, что я нашел на чердаке в чердаке! Столько всяких классных вещей. Ты знала, что там это есть? Что я говорю, конечно, знала. Но, черт возьми, Беккет. Там письма и старинная одежда, и сундуки, и книги, и…

– Касл, перестань кричать через дверь.

Ох. Он испортил ее отдых в ванной. Его внутренности скрутило, и его руки сжались вокруг груза, который он нес. Ему следовало подождать, пока она выйдет, но он просто так страстно желал поделиться этим с ней. Прочистив горло, он выдавил из себя извинение.

– Прости, не обращай внимания. Я расскажу тебе, когда ты выйдешь.

Он услышал слабый всплеск воды и ее быстрый ответ. – Нет, погоди. Просто… заходи.

Что.

Что?

– Заходи, Касл.

1 Арлекин (Harlequin) – одно из ведущих издательств книг для женщин, в их ассортименте книги очень широкого профиля для широкого круга читательниц.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. Пробуждение.**

Она не могла ничего поделать с тем, как ее сердце билось в ее груди, как в голове пропали все мысли, что вода стала вдруг ледяной. Ее язык, и губы, и зубы, все вместе восстали против ее тела и просто пригласили его зайти. Словно это не было абсолютным безумством. Словно это было то, что они делали каждый день.

Это было что-то в его голосе, прекрасное, ребяческое возбуждение, полностью сокрушенное разочарованием. Она заговорила прежде, чем поняла, что делает, пытаясь исцелить его рану и вернуть обратно ту веселость, без всякой мысли о том, что же она предлагает.

Она была голой.

И это был Касл.

Несмотря на ледяную пустыню в мыслях, она как-то смогла обвить руками грудь и подтянуть колени вверх. Обхватив себя руками за плечи, она прикрыла себя. Но в самом деле, это не сильно помогло.

В ванной не было пены, не было пенистых облаков, за которыми можно скромно спрятаться. Только чистая, прозрачная, неумолимая вода. Она услышала, как повернулась дверная ручка, и со свистом вдохнула влажный воздух. Ей следовало остановить его. Следовало. Она открыла рот, но слова не шли, и затем, внезапно, ушел и воздух, когда открылась дверь и вошел Касл.

Он закрыл глаза рукой.

Дыхание, которое она даже не заметила, что задержала, стремительно вырвалось из груди. Конечно же, он закрыл глаза. Это же Касл.

– Ээ… Вот… Кейт. Я просто хотел сказать, что нашел эти… вещи, – он пожал плечами, ноша в его руках напоминала стопку барахла, – на твоем чердаке. Подумал, что, может быть, ты что-то о них знаешь. Но, знаешь? Это может подождать. Определенно может подождать. Я пойду отсюда. В коридор. Извини.

Она пошевелилась в воде, и его голова повернулась на звук.

– Подожди, Касл, – ей ничего не оставалось делать. Ее рот решительно собирался произносить все, что он хотел, без ценных указания ее разума. Она не могла отрицать, что, несмотря на то, что чувствовала себя голой и уязвимой, он был нужен ей здесь. С ней. В ванной. – Я забыла взять с собой книгу. В этой стопке нет случайно чего-нибудь с сюжетом?

– Я прихватил пару книг из той комнаты, – он убрал руку, прикрывавшую глаза, и ее желудок чуть не выпрыгнул, но его глаза были комично зажмурены. Он свободной рукой взял книги в мягких обложках и протянул в ее сторону.

– Что еще ты прихватил? Ты сказал, что был на чердаке…?

– Ээ… платье, письма и дневник. Все это выглядит очень интересным, и я просто… полагаю, просто хотел показать тебе. Поделиться с тобой.

– Это очень мило, Касл. Я уже давно туда не поднималась, я забыла, что это все там есть.

– Хочешь посмотреть со мной? – Он переминался с ноги на ногу, как маленький мальчик.

– Безусловно. Да. Думаю, если ты сядешь спиной к ванной, то…

– О. Мм. Хорошо. Я думал, знаешь, когда ты выйдешь…

– Верно. Конечно…

– Но если хочешь сейчас, я могу просто…

– Нет, ты прав, я была…

– Подожди, Кейт. Можно я останусь? Я обещаю не подглядывать.

Она прикусила в улыбке губу. Они оба просто нелепы. – Да, Касл. Можешь остаться.

Он на секунду замер – в ошеломлении или просто ждал, что она возьмет свои слова обратно, она не могла определить. Затем он качнулся в ее направлении. Она инстинктивно дернулась назад, его передвижение вслепую в ванной было слегка сомнительным. Бросив свою ношу рядом с ванной, он расположился, преувеличенно и забавно избегая смотреть в ее сторону.

– Хорошо. Вау. Это довольно суровое испытание, – сказал он, осторожно прислонившись спиной к жесткому краю ванны.

– Ну, я глубоко ценю все твои усилия по защите моей скромности.

– Ну, конечно.

На некоторое время между ними воцарилось молчание, но, вопреки ожиданиям Кейт, оно не было пропитано неловкостью. Она позволила этому чувству легкости завладеть ее сознанием, разогнать нерешительность, которая удерживала ее руки прижатыми к груди, Медленно она распрямилась из своей зажатой позиции и позволила себе снова спокойно расположиться в ванной.

Горячая вода плескалась вокруг ее тела, убаюкивая ее в невесомом гамаке. Это благоприятно сказывалось на ее напряженных и ноющих мышцах. Она удовлетворенно вдохнула.

– Все хорошо? – спросил он необычно напряженно.

– Да. Все отлично, – она положила руку на край и скользнула глубже в ванную. Вода, стекающая с ее руки, быстро проложила свой путь к его рубашке и промочила ее в том месте, где он опирался на ванную. Его плечи напряглись, когда горяча вода коснулась его.

– Извини, – она опустила руку обратно в воду, сопротивляясь желанию вытереть увеличивающееся мокрое пятно на его рубашке.

– Не беспокойся об этом, – его голос был сдавлен, когда он продолжил. – Что ты предпочитаешь почитать – письма, дневник или одну из книг?

Ей было без разницы. Она просто хотела, чтобы его голос наполнил помещение и унес ее прочь ото всего. – Давай почитаем дневник.

Он наклонился вперед и схватил книгу в простой кожаной обложке, большим пальцем открывая на первой странице.

– Очевидно, это принадлежало двенадцатилетней Вирджинии Брант. Черт возьми, этот детский почерк куда лучше моего.

– Время каллиграфии, Касл.

– Каллиграфии и каннибализма.

– Каждое время имеет свои недостатки.

Она хотела, чтобы он повернулся, тогда она бы увидела широкую и ослепительную улыбку, которая, как она знала, сопровождала его отрывистый смех.

Она слышала шорох страниц, когда Касл пролистал вперед. Потянувшись, она взяла свою бритву и кусок простого белого мыла без запаха, на котором настоял врач.

– Готова? – спросил он, постукивая пальцем по странице.

– Мм, – она подняла ногу из воды и оперлась пяткой на край ванны, медленно намыливая кожу. Она не торопилась, слегка массируя уставшие мышцы. Когда его голос перестал заполнять промежутки между всплесками воды, она повернула голову и взглянула на него. Его глаза определенно смотрели на ее ногу, а не на страницы дневника.

– Касл, глаза в книгу.

– Верно, – он прочистил горло и весьма медленно отвернул голову, глаза в последнюю очередь.

В последний раз прочистив горло и бесцельно почесав голову, он начал читать: «Я никогда не была настолько полностью поглощена своими эмоциями до того как приехала в эту школу. Радость, страх, надежда, злость и глупость – кажется, что когда я чувствую что-то, я чувствую это и в душе и вне ее. Я чувствую всем телом, даже под ногтями и в волосах, и глубоко в животе, где, похоже, начинается смех. Сестра Мэри-Агата постоянно говорит мне, чтобы я держала себя в руках, но, похоже, я даже не начинаю преуспевать в этом…»

История ее захватила, полностью затянула ее в сложный и неожиданно политичный мир школы-пансиона для девочек. Касл заставил историю ожить, меняя по необходимости ритм чтения, громко смеясь, когда он просто не мог сдерживаться, погружаясь с энтузиазмом в историю.

Весть прошедший день, все чудесные, незабываемые моменты этого дня окружили ее, и она почувствовала себя наполненной ими, освещенной ими. Запах солнца на его коже, то, как свет пробивался через зеленые листья, отдающиеся эхом звуки шагов в часовне, хлопок его рубашки под ее пальцами, глубина и стойкость его любви в его голубых глазах. Ничто не будет для нее теперь прежним. Не с этими воспоминаниями. Не с обещанием «однажды» от Касла.

Она забыла про свою обнаженность некоторое время назад. Она забыла, что должна осознавать, что ее грудь выдается над поверхностью воды, что ее интимное место оказывается на виду, когда она передвигает ноги. Это было приятно – чувствовать себя так свободно перед ним, просто существовать в его присутствии, быть самой собой, без доспехов.

Позволить им обоим ощущать полное доверие в эти мгновения.

– Эй, Кейт? У меня голос слегка сел, не возражаешь, если я закончу на этом?

Она не могла контролировать свое сердце, которое чуть дрогнуло. Она не хотела, чтобы он останавливался. Не хотела, чтобы он ушел. Все было так прекрасно.

– Да, конечно. Мне, вероятно, все равно пора вылезать?

– Тебе не обязательно. Я обирался остаться с тобой, – сказал он почти успокаивающе, как будто знал, что она хотела, чтобы он остался тут с ней.

– Тем не менее, мне тут уже нечем заняться. Вода становиться холодной.

Прежде чем они оба поняли, что он делает, он слегка повернулся и опустил руку в ванную.

Она вздохнула сквозь зубы, и он, казалось, замер, ошеломленный собственными действиями.

– Мм… по мне так нормальная. Может, слегка прохладная.

Уже нет.

– Ого. В самом деле, переходишь свои границы сегодня, не так ли? – Поддразнивающие интонации, которые она пыталась придать своему голосу, были напрочь сметены тем фактом, что каждое слово звучало смущающее хрипло.

Его вид говорил, что он хочет взглянуть на нее, но вместо этого он продолжил смотреть в стену и с нервной улыбкой сказал: – Ты же меня знаешь. Бунтовщик. Если я вижу надпись «Не входить», то просто должен… полностью проигнорировать ее.

Его пальцы теперь скользили по поверхности воды в отдалении от ее тела, но в своем воображении она по-прежнему чувствовала прилив и отлив крошечных волн вдоль своего тела. Она пошевелилась, создавая свои волны, поглотившие его, пытаясь снова обрести способность говорить без дрожи в голосе.

– Касл…, – она не могла придумать, что еще сказать, ничего, кроме его имени, вырвавшегося из нее словно пар.

Она наблюдала за повернутой к ней частью его лица, когда он сглотнул, его горло двигалось, и мышцы челюсти напряглись. Потом он медленно повернул голову и смотрел, как его рука глубже окунулась в воду.

Его сердце.

Ему казалось, что оно – живое, бьющееся, требующее свободы создание в его груди, дикое, попавшее в ловушку. Оно хваталось когтями за его ребра, колотилось в его горле, заставляя все его тело дрожать.

Его рука.

Он взглянул на свою руку, плавающую как незнакомый, бесполезный обломок. Дернув пальцем, он напомнил себе, что надо дышать. Не хотелось бы потерять сознание и упасть лицом на ее обнаженные колени. Ну, вообще-то…

Нет. Медленно повернув руку в воде, он вытащил ее из воды, задержав в ладони немного жидкости. Разжав пальцы, он дал воде стечь бисерными капельками обратно, слушая как она журчит и удивляясь, почему Кейт ничего не говорит. Он не мог взглянуть на нее и прочитать выражение ее лица, увидеть ее глаза.

Он погрузил руку обратно в теплую воду, наблюдая, как постепенно затухающие волны разбегаются вокруг его пальцев. Он услышал ее движение, и там, прямо под поверхностью, в его поле зрения появилась мягкая плоть ее ноги и звала его.

Он хотел прикоснуться к ней. Он хотел почувствовать ее кожу под подушечками своих пальцев. Он хотел опустить руку глубже в воду, дать воде поглотить его руку, намочить его рубашку. Он хотел провести рукой по ее бедру, пока она не выгнет спину и не даст воде стечь с ее груди. Пока она не выдохнет его имя во влажный воздух.

Так близко. Его пальцы были так близко.

Она чуть подвинула ногу в тот момент, когда он протянул свою руку вперед, хоть и совсем чуть-чуть. Только самый кончик среднего пальца его руки коснулся невероятно гладкой кожи над ее коленом. Это было наиболее сексуальное, наиболее пугающее ощущение из всех, что он испытывал в своей жизни, и он ощутил это менее, чем квадратный сантиметром кожи своего пальца.

Он выдернул свою руку из воды, обожженный ей.

– Я пойду. Наружу. Это плохая идея. Я не могу быть здесь с тобой.

– Ага. Да, – произнесла она, коротко вздохнув.

Он быстро встал, вытерев мокрую руку о штанину своих джинсов. – Я могу выдержать далеко не все. Ты, здесь, обнаженная под моими пальцами… Я не могу. Нет, если мы не… Это слишком много.

– Я знаю. Я это знаю. Извини.

– Не извиняйся. Это не твоя вина. Ты знаешь о моих чувствах, ты знаешь, почему я не могу.

– Касл, пожалуйста, не надо…

– Все нормально, Кейт, – перебив ее в середине предложения, он позволил ей увидеть его лицо и надеялся, что это поможет ей понять его. Он смотрел строго в пол. Выдав, как он надеялся, очаровательно-разочарованную улыбку, он продолжил. – Это не твоя вина, что ты так чертовски прекрасна, а у меня самоконтроль двухлетнего.

– Твой самоконтроль отсюда смотрится довольно неплохо.

– Ага. Ну…, – он не должен на самом деле отвечать. Он, возможно, заслужил медаль за подвиг, совершенный им сегодня в этой ванной. Оставив свои вещи на полу, он пожал плечами и бросил ей частичную улыбку, прежде чем направиться к двери.

Кислород. Ему был нужен воздух. В этой ванной было нечем дышать. Воздух был горячий и удушливый, наполненный тяжестью его неконтролируемого желания. Волна прохладного воздуха из коридора приподняла кончики его волос и наполнила его легкие. Великолепно.

Позади себя он услышал плеск воды. Кейт, возможно, встала, и вода стекает по ее телу ручейками, омывающими каждый острый угол и каждую мягкую кривую ее тела. Он сжал свои руки. Он в течение часа был на расстоянии полуметра от ее мокрого, обнаженного тела. Его палец прикоснулся к ее гладкому бедру, и как это он счел, что это была отличная идея? Знание, как близко он был к ней, могло сделать ожидание только сложнее.

Все, чего он хотел, – это пробежать руками по ее телу, вытереть ее досуха в своих руках, ощутить вкус ее губ еще раз. И еще раз. И еще раз.

Потирая руками лицо, он ушел от ванной настолько далеко, насколько смог, слыша, как она крикнула вслед ему: – Я сейчас выйду, Касл, – он уже наполовину спуск вниз по лестнице и надеялся, что она сделает это не очень быстро. Его чувства вырвались из-под контроля, и он не знал, как скоро он сможет снова их обуздать.

Усевшись на диване в гостиной, он попытался подумать о чем угодно, только не о том, что он собирается сказать ей. Он обнаружил, что хочет, что может быть, только на этот момент, они могли бы вернуться к тому, как все было между ними раньше. Не говорить о проблемах. Не поднимать тот факт, что он дотронулся до нее в ванной, поцеловал ее в поле, вторгся в ее дом.

Он взглянул на свои часы. Время приближалось к шести вечера, и, взглянув на окна для подтверждения показания часов, он заметил изменения в освещении. Солнце опускалось, и мир согревался светом.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы успокоить его взбудораженное состояние. Достаточно, чтобы снова встать на якорь в этом мире и обрести мир в этом месте. Он глубоко вздохнул и потер руки друг об дружку, услышав, как наверху закрылись двери. Она будет внизу через минуту, и он должен показать ей, что он может выдержать это. Может выдержать их.

Ей нужно, чтобы он был стойким и уверенным, и терпеливым.

Вытерев потные ладони о свои джинсы, он откинулся назад и скрестил ноги. Поза выглядела зажатой и принудительной, но был надежда, что через некоторое время натянутый фасад примет более естественный вид. Есть надежда, что это произойдет до того, как Кейт спустится вниз.

Сдавленный скрип паркетина на верхней площадке лестницы объявил ее неминуемое появление. Он встал и двинулся помочь ей спуститься по лестнице. Всего один день, и это уже стало привычкой. Невольная необходимость облегчить ее существование.

– Оставайся там, Касл. Я справлюсь. Ванна меня немного привела меня в тонус.

Он остановил свое продвижение к ней, но остался стоять, ожидая, пока она дойдет до него. Она несла стопку вещей, которые он нашел на чердаке, и когда она подошла и остановилась перед ним, он забрал их из ее рук.

– О, да. Я забыл это там.

– Ага, ты слегка торопился, – она ему ухмылялась? Да. Он прищурил на нее глаза, позволяя привычному взаимодействию стереть всю неловкость, и сел обратно на диван со своими вещами и своей гордостью.

– Не хочешь передать мне книгу, Касл?

– Которую?

– Мне без разницы.

Он подал ей изношенный экземпляр «О всех созданиях, больших и малых»1, страницы которого были желтые и бахромчатые от многолетнего использования. На ее губах появилась маленькая знающая улыбка, когда она увидела название.

– Это хорошая книга.

Он показал ей «Голую ловушку»2. – А что насчет этой?

Она рассмеялась и закатила глаза. – Да… не такая уж.

– Не хочешь поменяться?

– Неа.

Она села обратно на плюшевые подушки своего сидения и повернулась, чтобы перебросить ноги через подлокотник кресла. Удобно устроившись в объятиях кресла, она открыла книгу и начала читать без дальнейшей суеты.

Он некоторое время просто смотрел на нее, как он всегда делал. Он никогда раньше не видел, как она читает, и, если она делает это так же, как и все остальное в своей жизни, он снова скоро будет в восхищении. Ему нравилось, как она теребит губы ногтем большого пальца, выводя круги, медленно, гипнотизирующее. Иногда она поднимала руку, чтобы убрать с лица локон темных, влажных волос, но не заправляя их за ухо.

– Касл, читай свою книгу, – сказала она, не поднимая взгляда.

– Верно.

Он снова открыл книжку в начале и попытался убедить себя, что сюжет настолько же захватывающий, как и наблюдение за медленным высыханием волос Кейт. Он плохо справлялся с этим, но тут не было ничего нового. Перелистнув страницу, он проигнорировал то, что ни одно слово с предыдущей не задержалось у него в голове, там просто не было свободного места – Кейт заняла его целиком.

Впрочем, вскоре необъяснимым образом книга его затянула. Погрузившись в детективный роман 1950-х, он читал простые предложения и наслаждался интересным сюжетом. Он не смог сдержать смех, когда появился персонаж, которого звали Магзи3. Вот и появилось клише, знакомо.

– Что смешного? – поинтересовалась Кейт из кресла, отвлекшись от своей собственной книги.

– Персонаж, которого зовут Магзи.

– И что он сделал?

– Ничего. Просто его имя. Магзи.

Она улыбнулась той очаровательной улыбкой маленькой девочки, когда между зубов проглядывает кончик языка. Без дальнейших комментариев она вернулась к чтению своей книги. Он же не мог так легко вернуться к прерванному занятию. Водя большим пальцем по странице своей книги, он разглядывал великолепные завитки, формирующиеся в ее волосах.

– Твои волосы так сильно вьются. Я и понятия не имел.

Она подняла голову, задержав взгляд на книге до последнего, словно с трудом отрывая его от страниц. Когда она, наконец, как казалось, осмыслила то, что он сказал, она подняла руку и провела пальцами по влажным локонам. Вместо того чтобы их пригладить, она только умудрилась еще больше их распушить.

– Да. Полагаю, они довольно волнистые.

– Мне нравится, – сказал он. Она опустила руку, которая неосознанно теребила кончики волос, и нежно улыбнулась ему. – Тебе следует почаще их так носить.

– Не очень подходящий стиль для работы, но, полагаю, я некоторое время не буду ходить на работу.

Он взвесил в уме ответ, решив пойти с честности. Она знала свою ситуацию, знала свой жребий на ближайшее время. – Возможно, в ближайшее время и не пойдешь, Кейт. Но на тебе никто не ставил крест. Ты вернешься туда.

Она закрыла книгу, использовав палец вместо закладки. – Я знаю. Просто не нравиться поддерживать такой жизненный стиль здесь. Я хочу работать. Я хочу к своей команде.

– Они будут ждать тебя, когда ты вернешься.

Она откинула голову на спинку кресла. – Но, тем временем, мне положено продолжать в том же духе? Гулять, заниматься садом и читать весь день и каждый день? Я не могу так жить.

Это не была полная драматизма вспышка или выплеск несдержанной искренности. Он встал и сделал два шага к ее креслу, удивленный признанием. Встав перед ней на колени, он взял ее руку в свою, вынудив ее потерять то место в книге, на котором она остановилась, но не извинился.

– Кейт, ты не просто гуляешь, занимаешься садом и читаешь. Ты выздоравливаешь, ты даешь своему телу шанс догнать твой мозг.

Ее большой палец выводил небольшие круги по костяшкам его руки, ее глаза скрылись под длинными, не накрашенными ресницами.

Она вздохнула, – Я знаю.

– Я знаю, что ты знаешь. И отгадай еще что? Теперь все прогулки, и копания в саду, и чтение могут быть в моей компании! Твоего надежного партнера.

Он получил в ответ улыбку, на которую и рассчитывал, и почувствовал, как ее пальцы сжали его руку. – Да, Касл. Полагаю, это немного облегчит все.

Он улыбнулся ей и затем отпустил ее руку, удивленный, что она не сразу отпустила его. Повернувшись, он сел на пол и опёрся спиной на кресло, поерзав, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Он снова открыл книгу и остался рядом с ней, не уверенный, является ли это нарушением протокола или это то, что ей нужно.

Он слышал шелест страниц под ее пальцами, затем несколькими мгновениями позже почувствовал легкое щекотание на своей шее. Ее пальцы. Он не мог сказать, неосознанно ли она играла с короткими волосами на его затылке или это было всецело намеренное, хотя и неуверенное действие. Он ощущал только восхитительно легкие прикосновения. Он сдержал желание прижаться к ее руке, но почти обернулся от удивления, когда почувствовал, как она ногтями слегка почесывает его голову.

Ох.

Это было приятно.

Он закрыл глаза и забыл о книге на коленях, намеренный просто впитать каждое ощущение момента.

Кейт подняла глаза от книги, когда тени стали слишком глубокими и темными, чтобы можно было различать слова с привычной легкостью. Ее пальцы были глубоко зарыты в волосах Касла, уже более не ограничивавшиеся основанием его шеи. Его голова покоилась на подушке ее кресла, и когда она убрала руку, он не шевельнулся.

Хм. Он спал?

Она сдвинулась к краю кресла, чтобы наклониться над его головой. Его рот был закрыт, и мышцы лица, обычно так занятые выражением каждой эмоции, были полностью расслаблены. Его глаза были закрыты, и она видела подрагивание его ресниц во сне. Он был прекрасен.

Она боялась пошевелиться. Она не хотела будить его, не хотела испортить момент, когда она, наконец, могла смотреть на него настолько внимательно, насколько ей хотелось, не хотела, чтобы он проснулся и вынудил ее отвести взгляд.

Солнце подарило ему почти незаметные веснушки, рассыпанные по носу и лбу. Его шелковистые волосы были в беспорядке после того как она больше часа ерошила их рукой. Она видела поры на его носу и маленькие щетинки, проявившиеся на его челюсти. Из-за легкого блеска жира на его загорелой коже он почти сиял.

Прежде чем она поняла что делает, ее пальцы стали поглаживать шрам над его бровью, старую отметину на его коже, возможно, полученную им в юности. Ее желудок громко заурчал от голода, и она бросила на него быстрый взгляд, чтобы узнать, не проснулся ли он. Нет. Он все еще спал беспробудным сном.

Она наклонилась дальше вперед, чтобы взглянуть на его часы, но циферблат часов был ей не виден, и она выпрямилась обратно. Ее желудок снова проурчал и принял решение за нее. Было не важно, который час, было время обедать. Запустив руку в волосы Касла, она слегка их взъерошила, чтобы разбудить его.

Он довольно промычал что-то неразборчивое.

Она улыбнулась и снова слегка взъерошила его волосы. – Касл, пора просыпаться.

Он вздохнул и повернул голову набок и слегка назад, взглянув вверх на нее сонными голубыми глазами. Он медленно поморгал, и в уголках его талантливых губ заиграла небольшая улыбка.

– Кейт, привет.

– Привет, – она не могла перестать ерошить пальцами его волосы. – Ты голоден?

– Мм, – его глаза снова закрылись, но улыбка осталась. – Приятные ощущения.

Скользнув пальцами ниже, чтобы потянуть его за ухо и привлечь его внимание, она спросила снова. – Эй, соня, ты голоден?

Он сглотнул, и она смотрела, как адамово яблоко дернулось в его горле. – Ага. Умираю от голода. Дремать утомительно.

– Кто бы сомневался.

Он убрал голову из-под ее руки и встал, хрюкнув от напряжения. – Пойдем посмотрим, что мы можем приготовить? – Он протянул теплую руку, чтобы помочь ей встать, и она мягко взяла ее в свою. Ей теперь надо было приложить много усилий, чтобы снова отпустить его. Казалось, что все вокруг нее меняется, и по прошествии всего одного дня для нее было стало почти невозможным не прикасаться к нему.

– Уверена, мы что-нибудь найдем, – заговорила она, преодолевая огонь желания, текущий в ее венах. Они вместе прошли в кухню, и он прислонился к кухонному столу, пока она осматривала содержимое шкафчиков.

– Слушай, сегодня было бы неплохо устроить кино-вечер. Я так разочарован, что у тебя тут нет телевизора.

– В самом деле? Мы снова вернулись к этому?

– Я просто сказал. Не возражал бы закончить день просмотром какого-нибудь фильма.

Она осторожно нагнулась, чтобы просмотреть, что есть на нижних полках, при этом обдумывая целесообразность слов, вертевшихся у нее на языке.

– Ну, – она позволила затихнуть своему голосу, а вместе с ним и начатому предложению.

– Что «ну», Беккет? У тебя где-то тут есть спрятанный телевизор, о котором ты мне не сказала?

– Не совсем. Мне кажется, на чердаке должен быть старый проектор. Абсолютно древний.

Она взглянула на него уголком глаза и увидела, что он практически запрыгал от расцветшей в нем надежды. Было ли это волнение в предвкушении вечера кино, старого проектора или похода на старый чердак, она не знала. Возможно, все три причины сразу.

– Я могу спустить его. Могу установить его.

– Хотя, я не знаю, где кинопленки. Возможно рядом с проектором? И я уверена, что экрана у нас нет. Тебе придется найти простынь в бельевом шкафу и как-то подвесить ее в гостиной.

– Определенно. Я это сделаю. Нас ожидает веселый вечер.

– Ну, тогда вперед. Я разберусь с ужином, – он уже вышел из кухни и несся вверх по лестнице еще до того, как она закончила свою фразу. Она рассмеялась громким и чистым смехом, практически напугав себя саму неожиданным звуком. Как она не пыталась сдержать улыбку, она определенно держалась на ее губах.

Вытащив из шкафчика пакет с рожками, она решила приготовить макароны с сыром. Ей казалось, что Касл не будет возражать против такого блюда. Она порылась в холодильнике в поисках того, что можно было подать вместе с макаронами. В самом деле, ей следовало иметь запасы побольше. Касл был прав. Никакого мяса на горизонте не было.

Время пролетело незаметно, как это часто бывало, когда она готовила, и не успела она оглянуться, как ужин был готов, и она накладывала макароны в тарелки. Принеся все в гостиную, она в смущении остановилась – Касла там не было.

– Касл? – позвала она. Там не было ни проектора, ни простыни. Он, вероятно, отвлекся на что-то на чердаке и забыл, что должен был делать. Чертово его воображение.

Ответа на ее зов не последовало, и она испуганно нахмурила брови. Шагнув вперед, она поставила тарелки на кофейный столик и отправилась на его поиски. Услышав звук открывающейся входной двери, она остановилась. Вошел Касл со все еще взъерошенными волосами, его лицо сияло с неудержимой радостью.

Ей подумалось, что она никогда не устанет от этой улыбки.

– Кейт. Привет. У меня сюрприз. Пойдем, покажу.

Она оставила еду на столе и осторожно проследовала за ним наружу. Его сюрпризы имели тенденцию быть, мягко говоря, ошеломляющими.

Они свернули за угол дома и у нее отпала челюсть от увиденного. Касл подвесил простынь между веткой дикой яблони и стеной дома. Она слегка колыхалась от легкого ветерка, но была крепко привязана к двум колышкам, вбитым в землю.

Под деревом он организовал что-то вроде гнезда. Слоями лежали одеяла. Стопки декоративных и диванных подушек были выложены возле ствола дерева и по краям одеял.

– Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь. Я вроде как очистил бельевой шкаф.

Она фыркнула от смеха, ее сердце бесконтрольно билось у нее в груди. Это было так по-касловски. Он мог взяться за простейшее задание и превратить его в грандиознейший жест. Например, взяться за простой кино-вечер и превратить его во что-то значительно большее, вложив свое сердце и воображение.

– Касл… что…, – она повернулась к нему с немигающим взглядом и увидела на его лице опасение.

– Я подумал, что это было бы подходящим. Погода… великолепна.

Она еще раз скептически хмыкнула, не будучи способной подобрать слова для него. Подходя к нему ближе, пока не смогла коснуться кончиками пальцев его руки, она внезапно не могла посмотреть прямо в его горящие надеждой глаза.

– Касл, это прекрасно.

Он широко улыбнулся, гордый и довольный. – Кучу времени заняло подобрать правильное расстояние для проектора. Я думал, что ты с ужином закончишь раньше.

Она подавила мощное и теперь уже ставшее привычным стремление поцеловать его в щеку и позволить его восхитительной щетине царапнуть по ее губам.

– Я пойду принесу ужин, пока он не остыл. Мы можем поесть здесь, снаружи.

Он последовал за ней внутрь и предложил прихватить стаканы с водой, которые она забыла на кухне. Она подождала, пока он вернется, и они вместе вышли наружу. Присев на колени перед кипой одеял, она поставила еду перед ними, пока он пошел настраивать проектор.

– Что за фильм ты нашел?

– «Доктор Стрейнджлав или Как я научился не волноваться и полюбил атомную бомбу»

Она хлопнула в ладоши и повернулась взглянуть на него, пока он что-то регулировал.

– О, я люблю этот фильм!

– Я тоже, – он послал ей смущенную улыбку.

– Я его вечность не видела.

– Я тоже, – он, наконец, взглянул на нее и ткнул пальцем в небо. – Еще не стемнело, я бы сказал, у нас есть еще около получаса. Все равно запустить фильм?

Она взглянула сквозь цветущие ветви яблони на горящий пламенем закат. Розовый, оранжевый и эклектично белый накладывались друг на друга и словно кружились в водовороте в облаках, притягиваемые к горизонту темно-багровым. Темнота скоро наступит, а солнце было с другой стороны дома.

– Давай начнем сейчас, я думаю. Будет, наверное, немного бледновато, но я не хочу ждать.

Он подмигнул ей, нажал последнюю кнопку на проекторе, и фильм запустился. Потрескивание кинопленки в проекторе вызвало у нее неожиданное чувство предвкушения. Она действительно любила этот фильм, и Касл был идеальным компанией для совместного просмотра этого фильма.

Он расположился рядом с ней, улегшись на бок и опершись на локоть. Смерив его взглядом, она прикусила губу. Он выглядел точно так же, как в поле одуванчиков до того, как он перевернул весь ее мир. Она хотела дотянуться до него и повторить еще раз.

Он дотянулся до своей тарелки, не замечая грызущего ее желания.

– Итак, что тут у нас?

– Макароны с сыром и порезанными помидорами. Чуть-чуть брокколи, подогретых в микроволновке. Ничего особенного.

– Пахнет это вкусно. Я умираю от голода, – он взял свою вилку и жестом предложил ей сделать тоже самое. Улыбнувшись, он принялся есть.

Она принялась за макароны, полностью погрузившись в фильм, когда рассказчик стал читать вступление к фильму. Ее внимание вернулось к Каслу, когда он преувеличенно застонал.

– Кейт. Кейт, это фантастика. Мне никогда не приходило в голову добавлять сюда помидоры, но вау! Просто ммм, – он запихнул в рот следующую огромную порцию.

– Ладно, ладно. Не перехваливай, Касл.

Он улыбнулся сжатыми губами и с набитым ртом, его глаза очаровательно сверкали, и она отвернулась обратно к экрану и собственной тарелке. Звук фильма приглушался ветерком, поскрипыванием деревьев и открытым пространством, но все диалоги были по-прежнему отчетливо слышны. Закончив со своей едой, она взяла одну из множества подушек и, расслабленно легла на спину, положив подушку под голову.

Ночь словно накрыла их шифоновым платком. Темнота спрятала их до того, как он заметил изменения вокруг. Он поглубже погрузился в огромное собрание подушек и закинул руки за голову, наслаждаясь летней ночью.

Он смотрел как она смотрит фильм. Он видел его достаточное количество раз, чтобы наблюдение за ней стало гораздо более захватывающим. Кажется, это стало его образом поведения сегодня. И в любой другой день тоже.

Он хотел, чтобы она пододвинулась и легла ему на грудь. Он уже пытался пододвигаться к ней по чуть-чуть на протяжении фильма, но это казалось таким очевидным, что он перестал. Глубоко вздохнув, она закрыла глаза. Он было начал размышлять, из-за чего, но прежде чем он успел спросить, она повернула голову и посмотрела прямо на него расширившимися в темноте зрачками.

– Это была великолепная идея.

Он пытался продолжить дышать, видя этот ее взгляд, но не мог, просто не мог. Она выглядела так, словно хотела снова его поцеловать, ее взгляд был прикован к его губам и был мягким, задумчивым. О, но предполагается, что они должны ждать. Предполагается, что он должен ждать ее. Он должен дать ей возможность выздороветь до конца и быть уверенной, готовой и сильной.

Но затем налетел легкий порыв ветра, который качнул ветки яблони над ними, и на одеяло пролился душ из белых цветов, словно ароматный снег. Она улыбнулась ему сквозь падающие лепестки, и его сердце сжалось, выдавливая из него слова.

– Я так сильно люблю тебя.

Даже ее шок был такой же изящный, как парящие лепестки. Ее рот приоткрылся, и глаза широко распахнулись, и только легкое движение ее горла, когда она сглотнула, показало то, что она слышала его слова.

– Я знаю, я должен ждать. Я знаю, что это полная противоположность ожиданию. Но я просто не могу смотреть на тебя и не сказать этого. Я не могу провести день рядом с тобой, держа тебя за руку, читая тебе, засыпая, пока твои пальцы ерошат мои волосы, и не сказать тебе, что я чувствую. Это все, о чем я могу думать. Ты. Как я люблю тебя.

Он видел дико бьющийся пульс между ее ключиц и потянулся, чтобы коснуться это точки кончиком пальца.

– И все, что мы сказали до этого, остается в силе. Я буду ждать, я обещаю. Без других отступлений, кроме этого. Мне просто было сказать тебе еще раз, насколько ты для меня совершенна и что я твой настолько, насколько я тебе нужен.

И затем ее губы были на его, и не было того утонченного изящества их предыдущего поцелуя, ничего похожего на то блаженно легкое касание. Он мог, наконец, дышать, но все, что он вдыхал, – это была она, Кейт. Он наполнил свои легкие воздухом, который дала ему она, таким полным силы и света. Она повернулась к нему, ее тело наполовину лежало на его, забирая каждый миллиметр его пространства и уничтожая его. Все, о чем он мог думать, – что он с удовольствием ей это отдаст. Всего себя.

Его сердце билось со вспыхивающим пламенем страсти, огонь разгорался и пылал в его душе. Больше. Ему нужно было больше. Ее язык нырнул в его рот, и он застонал, его рука сжалась на ее шее, а затем скользнула к плечу.

С ее стороны поцелуй был слепым, лютым, с ее губ на его сливались неуверенность и решимость. Это поглощало его, и он покорился этому. Позволил ей получить от него все, что она хотела.

Слишком быстро безрассудство затихло, и ее губы едва касались его, она тяжело дышала. Влага ее дыхания на его губах заставляла кровь в его венах неистово желать большего. Она тихо заговорила, не отодвигаясь от него, ее глаза были все еще закрыты, хотя он пристально на нее смотрел.

– И все, что мы сказали до этого, остается в силе. Без других отступлений, кроме этого. Мне просто было необходимо еще раз тебя поцеловать.

Ему нечего было сказать в ответ. Его слова ушли, и их место заняла ноющая необходимость поцеловать ее снова, и снова, и снова. Вместо этого он откинулся обратно на подушки и драматично вздохнул, не забывая оставить на лице улыбку, для нее.

– Если я все сделаю правильно, Касл, если я буду работать над… Я думаю, это будет того стоить. Я должна верить, что это будет того стоить.

– Будет, – он взглянул на крошечные звезды, которые проглядывали его взору через мощные ветви яблони в цвету.

– Да? Ты уверен в этом.

– Кейт, ты уже стоишь всего этого.

Он что-то промычала, и затем он почувствовал тяжесть ее головы на своей груди. Он вдохнул запах ее чистых волос, сморщил нос, когда тоненькие волоски безжалостно его защекотали. Он пригладил их рукой, и у него мелькнуло чувство, что этот вечер рано или поздно закончится.

Его сердце екнуло при этой мысли. Такой чудесный день просто не должен заканчиваться. Он закрыл глаза и прислушался к пению хора сверчков, ощущал гладкие густые волны волос Кейт, наслаждаясь опьяняющим запахом ночи, смешанным с запахом кожи Кейт.

Конец фильма показался гораздо более разочаровывающим, чем обычно. Трагическое разрушение земли не настолько заставляло сердце сжиматься, чем это было несколькими мгновениями ранее, когда губы Кейт Беккет были прижаты к его и ее язык сражался в его.

Лента перемоталась, и пустого щелканья проектора оказалось достаточно, чтобы принудить его покинуть рай их маленького гнезда.

– Не хочешь лечь спать пораньше? У нас был длинный день.

Она повернула голову на его груди, глядя вверх на него невозможно большими темными глазами. С трудом моргнув, он прикусил губу, чтобы удержать себя от того, чтобы не нагнуться и не поцеловать ее снова.

– Верно. Полагаю, я совершенно вымоталась, – она оттолкнулась от него, и он немедленно пожалел, что спросил. Он мог уснуть здесь, с ней, под звездами и одеялом из лепестков.

Она облизнула губы и робко взглянула на него, возможно пытаясь оценить, как сильно она его опустошила своими разрушительными губами. Он попытался утешающее улыбнуться, и, похоже, это сработало, потому что она улыбнулась в ответ.

Он подумал, каким будет завтрашний день. Можно ли ему будет также прикасаться к ней, или это было однодневным явлением? Не похоже, чтобы оставалось много чего ждать, если ему было позволено держать ее в своих руках и вдыхать запах ее волос в ночи.

Он встал вместе с ней, и они вместе занесли внутрь столько, сколько смогли унести в руках. Пришлось сходить три раза, чтобы занести все. Между ними наступила странная тишина, когда они все прибрали по местам, и Кейт кивнула головой в сторону лестницы.

– Пойдем, Касл. Я покажу тебе твою комнату.

Они поднялись вместе, он шел на пару шагов сзади. Она остановилась в середине коридора и повернула латунную дверную ручку.

– Ничего особенного, но надеюсь, она тебе подойдет. Я знаю, что односпальная кровать может быть жесткой.

– Все будет в порядке, Кейт, спасибо.

Он вошел в комнату и обернулся к ней. Она рассмеялась заикающимся смехом в ответ на неестественно длинную паузу между ними.

– Итак, я так полагаю пора сказать «Спокойной ночи»?

Он улыбнулся, почесав затылок и желая, чтобы он мог попросить ее остаться, но зная, что не может.

– Да. Хорошо тебе выспаться, Кейт.

Ее рука повернула дверную ручку, когда она взглянула на него из-под ресниц, и ее губы дернулись в улыбке.

– Тебе тоже, Касл. Приятных сновидений.

И затем она ушла, захлопнув за собой дверь и оставив его одного в чужой спальне. Он взглянул на свои джинсы, штанины были жесткими и слегка грязными после его купания в реке в начале дня. Расстегнув их, он сбросил их на пол, оставшись только в боксерах, носках и своей рубашке.

Он не взял с собой никакой запасной одежды, поэтому он стянул футболку, затем подобрал снятую одежду и аккуратно сложил ее на подлокотник скамеечки под окном. Подняв руки над головой, он потянулся, выгибая вперед спину, снимая напряжение и облегченно вздыхая.

Повернувшись к односпальной кровати, он постарался не думать о потенциальной девочке-людоедке, которая могла спать здесь десятилетия назад. Он выдохнул и потер руками лицо, принимая притяжение кроватью его сонного духа. Может быть, это была комната одной из монахинь. Может, все было и вполовину не так мрачно, как казалось.

Он услышал шаги за дверью и чуть не выпрыгнул из своей кожи. Последовал краткий стук в дверь, затем она распахнулась, и вошла Кейт.

Ох.

На нем не было одежды. Не то, чтобы совсем не было. Но определенно было совсем не достаточно.

Она пыталась перевести взгляд от его широкой и мускулистой груди обратно на его глаза. Ее губы беззвучно шевелились, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем она пришла сюда. Хотя его грудь полностью отвлекала внимание.

У него не было кубиков на прессе, но его тело было мощным и крепким, и ей хотелось пробежать своими рука, и языком, и зубами вдоль этого тела. Тот поцелуй снаружи был ужасной идеей. Теперь она не могла думать ни о чем другом, кроме того, каковы на вкус его губы, и как ей сильно хочется узнать, каков на вкус весь он.

Ее глаза проследовали вдоль той линии, что под наклоном шла вдоль его бедер и ниже, ниже, ниже, ниже. Ее руки сжали одежду, которую она держала. О, одежда. Вот почему она пришла сюда. Он оторвала взгляд от его гладкого загорелого торса, и уставилась на потолок.

– Я, э… Я принесла это тебе. Она определенно тебе пригодится.

Она протянула руки к нему, и он взял у нее одежду. Бросив взгляд на его лицо, чтобы оценить глубину ямы, в которую она себя загнала, она увидела его слишком довольную улыбку и приподнятую бровь.

– Как предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, Беккет.

– Я сначала постучала.

– Едва.

– Не думала, что ты так быстро разденешься до гола.

– Скорость, с которой я могу раздеться, вошла в легенду.

Она закатила глаза и повернулась обратно в его сторону, дружеская перепалка вернула ее в знакомую комфортную зону.

– Да, конечно. На случай, если тебе она нужна, это одежда моего папы. Она должна подойти.

Он приподнял одежду, кивнув в знак благодарности, и затем развернул тренировочные штаны. Прежде чем она смогла выйти из комнаты и оставить его в покое, он наклонился и сунул ноги в штанины, затем натянул их до талии.

– Немного короткие, но очень удобные. Спасибо, Кейт.

Натягивая через голову футболку, он вяло улыбнулся ей, его глаза сверкали через занавес спутанных прядей волос. Она неосознанно сделала шаг вперед в искушении смахнуть их в сторону. Он прочистил горло, и она свернула в сторону и присела на скамеечку, куда он бросил свою старую одежду.

– Итак, какие у тебя планы на завтра, Касл?

Он сел на край кровати, сложил руки на коленях и посмотрел прямо на нее. – Ну, вообще-то у меня назначена встреча в обед в центре города. От меня требуют поехать на тур в поддержку «Жара наступает», хотят утвердить расписание со мной и обговорить детали. Возможно, множество людей будет задавать вопросы о стрельбе, и нам нужен план действий, и я не хочу вести переговоры по электронной почте.

У нее внутри все стремительно похолодело. – И что именно ты планируешь? – это, наверное, будет хорошо для рекламы его книг, если он будет говорить об этом, расскажет трагическую сказку, как его музу подстрелили прямо у него на глазах, как он пытался спасти ее, как ощущал ее кровь на своих руках.

– Я надеюсь, что мы сможем не поднимать большого шума. Я на самом деле не хочу говорить об этом больше, чем приходится. Может быть, я буду отвечать тоже, что и сейчас, когда спрашивать о стрельбе, и то, что твое выздоровление идет по плану. Этого достаточно, верно?

Она облегченно кивнула, радуясь, что к этому не будет привлечено больше внимания, чем это необходимо, если у Касла получится отстоять свои намерения. – Да, думаю, так будет хорошо. Для тех фанатов, которым по-настоящему не безразлично, это будет приятно услышать, но, надеюсь, что остановит толпу сплетников прежде, чем они начнут.

Касл улыбнулся. – Хорошо, – он сменил позу на кровати, откинувшись назад и опершись на локти. Она тоже приняла более расслабленную позицию, подняв ноги и сложив их на скамеечку.

– Так что, по-видимому, это означает, что завтра утром я уеду очень рано. Возможно даже до того как ты проснешься.

Она кивнула, внезапно охваченная чувством надвигающегося одиночества.

– Тогда, я полагаю, это «Спокойной ночи» и «До свидания».

– Но ненадолго. Я вернусь в выходные. Мне здесь нравиться.

– Да?

– Да, Беккет. Здесь действительно красиво. И компания тоже не плоха.

Она улыбнулась и затем повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть в темноту снаружи. Уткнувшись лбом в холодное стекло, она разглядела вдали двигающиеся тени деревьев, освещенных луной. Она тоже любила это место. Тут было похоже на рай – безопасно и спокойно.

Тихо заговорив, она попыталась объяснить это Каслу, разделить это с ним: – Это место, где время для меня останавливается. Нет спешки. Нет…

– Суеты.

– Да, – она встретила его понимающий взгляд и почувствовала, что надвигающееся одиночество чуть-чуть начало таять. Он вернется. Она открыла окно и позволила прохладному ночному воздуху влететь в комнату. – Ночью может стать жарко. В этой комнате нет кондиционера, – сказала она в порядке объяснения.

Она встала, готовая пойти спать, уверенная в том, что Касл вернется. Он проводил ее до двери, и они замерли на пороге, она с одной стороны, он – с другой. Нерешительно наклонившись к ней, он обвил ее своими руками. Она вздохнула и обняла его за талию.

В безопасности его объятия она чувствовала избавленной от своей ноши. Тяжелый вес его рук приносил облегчение, заставлял испаряться давление напряженного месяца, его объятие было последним ингредиентом ее целительного дня. Здесь в убежище мощной груди, теплой шеи и обвитых вокруг нее рук ее никто не мог обидеть.

– Спокойной ночи, Кейт, – его «я люблю тебя» не прозвучало, но было услышано.

– Спокойной ночи, Касл.

Она наполнила себя им, чтобы сохранить в памяти на потом. Запах солнца на его коже, скольжение его рук по ее спине, прекрасно постоянное биение его пульса. Она спокойно слушала это совершенное биение двух сердец в унисон. В этот мимолетный момент она не могла их разделить. Возможно, это было всего одно сердце.

Он проснулся рано утром, до того, как должна была встать Кейт. Снаружи было все еще темно, но это уже была не чернильная темнота ночи. Серовато-желтый рассвет слабо, но настойчиво выползал из-за горизонта. Этого света ему было достаточно. Он медленно оделся в одежду, так аккуратно сложенную на скамеечке под окном, на которой вчера сидела Кейт.

Шорох ткани и легкий треск застегивающейся молнии были единственными звуками, нарушавшими густую и успокаивающую тишину. Пока он выходил из комнаты и шел по коридору он желал, чтобы паркетины перестали приветствовать каждый его шаг с таким энтузиазмом. Он всегда считал, что Кейт спит чутко, и вздрагивал, от каждого скрипа старого дерева под его ногами.

Не зажигая нигде света, он нашел путь к выходу и с тихим щелчком закрыл за собой дверь. Несмотря на множество окон в доме было гораздо темнее, снаружи мир казался необычайно светлее. Звуки были чище, наполненные кристальной простотой.

Снаружи было неожиданно прохладно от утреннего ветерка, но он позволил ему обдувать свое лицо, наслаждаясь придающими силы покалываниями прохлады. Глядя на утренние поля, все еще частично скрывающиеся в темноте, он обнаружил, что его ноги сошли с тропинки, ведущей к его машине, и несут его в просторы ее собственности.

Он хотел оставить ей что-то, что бы показало, как много прошедший день значил для него. Для них.

Кейт проснулась рано.

Она выскользнула из своей комнаты в мягкой длинной футболке и коротких шортах в клеточку, которые она носила вчера вечером. Она тихо подошла к двери в комнату Касла и медленно ее открыла, надеясь, что он все еще спит в постели.

Кровать была заправлена, и в комнате его не было. Он действительно уехал рано. Она стряхнула с себя разочарование и провела рукой по спутанным волосам. Шрам на боку невероятно болел после вчерашнего, но она спустилась по ступенькам, чувствуя себя лучше, чем любым другим утром после ранения. Добравшись до кухни, она резко остановилась, из ее легких вырвался выдох счастливого удивления.

Это не ее сердце, что заикается в ее груди. Нет. Ее сердце сильное и бьется уверенно и безошибочно. Что-то другое появилось внутри нее и трепещет там. Может быть, ее душа? Поднимается, и рассветает, и потягивается, как рассветные лучи после мрачной ночи. Это приносит свободу и наполняет ее.

Она шагнула вперед и дотронулась пальцем до одного из одуванчиков в огромном букете на столе. Там, наверное, было не меньше полусотни белых шапок, перевязанных ленточкой, и еще несколько были разбросаны по столу вокруг. Она не смогла сдержать улыбку. Протянув руку, она взяла небольшой листок бумаги с его подчерком, лежащий у вазы с одуванчиками.

«Доверь свое сердце и мечты им, пока я не вернусь к тебе».

1 Книга Джеймс Хэрриота, сборник рассказов о домашних животных, очень добрая книга, написанная с любовью к братьям нашим меньшим и тонким юмором. В Великобритании по мотивам этой книги был снят сериал, который шел в эфире с 1978 по 1990 год.

2 «Голая ловушка» (Bare Trap, 1952) – детективный роман Фрэнка Кейна из серии о детективе Джонни Лидделле**_._**

3 Тут игра слов. Магзи (Muggsy - англ.) – производное от mugg, что может в зависимости от контекста означать «преступник» или «детектив», или «уродец».


End file.
